AVA - Akatsuki vs Arrancars
by The Faneko
Summary: Two extremely powerful Forces have been erected into one single dimension by an ambitious deity. The Prize? The Right to World Domination! Which side will win? Can Skullak and Fudanasoko figure out the Hooded-Mans' true intentions? Only one way to find out, the wait is over! Featuring my first OC, Fudanasoko and Guest Starring Skullak Tuma (Popular OC of Fanfics' "darkmachines")
1. Chapter 1

A.V.A.; Akatsuki vs Arrancars

 _Prologue_

In a dark area, with only a glowing white floor, a hooded figure stood in the middle of it with a cloak of gray, trimmed with red lining. As he muttered an incantation, two sides of the vast glowing floor glowed even brighter. On the left side of the draped figure, stood a horde of black-cloaked individuals who wore red cloud patterns in their garbs, Those beings were members of an Organization known as the Akatsuki, who were bent on bringing World Peace through stealing demonic spirits known as Tailed-Beasts. The other side spawned a large group of warriors with white uniforms known only to few as Arrancars, creatures that took on a whole new level of power from their previous state of primitive being, Hollows, creature that ate the souls of the dead, in which they now possess weapons similar to Soul Reapers, the Zanpakutō. The most powerful Arrancar were known as Espadas, numbered from 1 – 10, 1 being the most powerful, and 10 for not being the most powerful, but better than the average Arrancar, Neither side knew where they were.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Shouted a Member in Black, named Hidan, he had medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wore his cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing a forehead protector around his neck and an amulet in the shape of a circle with an upside-down triangle inside it. He also wore dark green nail polish and an orange ring on his left index finger, which bears the kanji for "three" ( _san_ ). When not fighting, he was always seen with his Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back, "Weren't we in the middle of a meeting?!" 

"Not so loud," Growled another Member in Black, Kakuzu, who was a tan-skinned and tall man, easily standing as the second tallest member of Akatsuki. Noticeably, despite his advanced age of 91, he still appears as a man well within his prime, retaining a very muscular build. He wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. His eyes have an unusual coloring: green irides, no pupils and red sclerae. His clothing included the traditional cloak and the forehead protector of his home village with a scratch in the middle which symbolized that he was no longer loyal to it. He also wore brown nail polish and his dark green ring with the kanji for "north" ( _hoku_ ) was placed on his left middle finger, "Or I'll kill you..."

"The real question should be 'Who are those odd-looking people in White?' " Interrupted a different Member. He was tall with a silver mask on his face, lined with black. His hands were a special metal prosthetic lined with blades for fingers. His hair was a deep red and slicked back in uniformed spiked-shaped appearances. His eyes were a deep crimson hue with jet-black pupils. His name was Fudanasoko ( **"Always There"** ), hired by the Leader of the Members in Black, the Akatsuki, and bodyguard to their Leader, Pein. His personal goal was to make sure their Plan for Peace comes to fruition.

"Those People in Black look awfully suspicious..." huffed Yammy Llargo, a giant Arrancar with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He has brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from this, he is bald. He has orange eyebrows, and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being his jacket is always open. Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole signifying his previous time as a Hollow, his hole is located in the center of his chest. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), he wore a longsword Zanpakutō sheathed onto his sash. The handle is red, and the guard is a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side, "I'll swallow their souls if they keep staring at me like that!"

"Pipe down, you blithering buffoon," Scolded Ulquiora Cifer, who was a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs were draped between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always frowning. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher. Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō was a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard had two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, which gave it an eye-like appearance. He wore it on his sash. "They're staring at all of us, not just you...surprising enough, they notices us clearly like day..." Though he showed no signs of surprise.

"Yammy is right about one thing..." added another Member, "Despite being Human, they do have quite the Spiritual Pressure emitting from them...it's best for all of us to keep our guard up at all times." He was fairly muscular with short, brown hair and blue eyes. His mask remain was on the left side of his head, which took on the form of a half-broken gladiator helmet. He wore a customized uniform; Which was a long-sleeved jacket with a black line starting at the collar and curving down to his right hip. He also wore a white hakama, a black sash, and black shoes with white lining. His Zanpakutō was a katana with a black sheath, hilt, and a golden, hollow circle guard. He wore his Zanpakutō as a in his sash. He was none other than Skullak Tuma, an Arrancar, like the rest of the Members in White. Transformed from a Hollow through years of dominating others of his kind, he lived a life of loneliness because of his power. It was so great, that anyone that reached within range, died instantly! He soon met very good, and powerful friends who could withstand his great, lethal power.

At such a moment, he soon ditched his life of loneliness and even found a life of romance with another Arrancar, Cirruci Sanderwicci, who happened to be in his arms at the very moment. She wore something similar to that of the Gothic Lolita style of Japanese fashion. She had short purple-colored hair, purple-colored eyes, black fingernails and light purple teardrop markings on each cheek. Her outfit consisted of a frilly dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder and a pair of knee-high boots. She also wore fingerless, evening-style gloves, as well as leg warmers that attached to garters at her thighs. Cirucci had wings on her back, however it was unclear whether or not they are a part of her outfit. The remains of her Hollow Mask are positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin.

Cirrucis' Zanpakutō took on the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade looped into it that is capable of deflecting incoming projectiles in addition to its function as a standard whip. The discs' path could be curved after it is thrown, but it would need plenty of space to do so. In such conditions, Cirucci could curve the discs' path to such a degree that it could follow an opponent. Despite wielding such a unique weapon, she was worried on what would happen to them. Skullak held her close.

Another Member in Black, he had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope signifying that he was a long-range fighter. He also had mouths in each of the palms of his hands and under his cloak he wore a utility belt with two bags. He was named Deidara.

"Hey!" snapped Deidara, "What are _**you**_ doing here?" He pointed to another man in their group, who, with a certain reason, didn't wear a cloak like them. He had translucent-looking pale skin and straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth — a reference to his snake-like nature. He wore plain gray garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it.

"Dear me," chuckled the stranger, "That's no way to treat an old member, isn't it~?" Orochimaru, the stranger.

"Orochimaru..." uttered Fudonasoko, "I was thinking the same thing as Deidara..." He flexed his bladed fingers, scrapping the fine, shining blades against one another, making small, clean, grinding sounds. Small sparks flew occasionally.

"Good to see you too, Fudanasoko~" sneered Orochimaru gleefully.

"The feeling was never mutual." He growled.

"Enough," Called the Gray-Hooded Figure, "You all have been summoned here for a reason..."

"No one summons his Majesty without his consent!" Shouted an Abirama Redder, who, unlike other Arrancar, did not wear a jacket, which left the numerous red tattoos across his chest exposed. He wore two white sleeves on his wrists, a white hakama, a white breech cloth, and a black sash around his waist. He had long black hair, and the remains of his Hollow mask took the form of a beak-like helmet atop his head. His Hollow hole was not visible, and he had dark gold eyes.

"Silence, Abirama," Boomed an elderly man by the name of Baragon Louisenbairn, with a white mustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baragon is quite stocky and muscular, and when standing, but with the slouch of an elderly person, he is of a fair size. He was sitting in a throne, supposedly made from various bones. He wore a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He wore a golden wristband on both wrists, and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Overall, he resembled a barbarian lord. The location of his Espada tattoo is unknown. His Hollow hole is in the center of his chest. The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five-pointed crown just above his forehead, "I'm interested to know why this stranger brought us all here..."

The enthusiastic Arrancar was silenced, for he was a follower of Baragon, or otherwise known as a Fracción. Baragon owned 6 Arrancars as apart of his Fracción, though only special Arrancar could possess their own Team.

"Thank you," continued the Hooded Figure, "You all seem different from the uniforms to your personal appearances alone, but both groups that you all are involved in share one thing in common."

"And what might that be?" Asked Tia Harribel, who had olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which was usually kept messy with three braided locks. She wore a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covered the lower part of her face downward, while it bared a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket had a zipper that ran along its entire length, which could be opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Harribel's Zanpakutō, while not particularly long, was unusually wide. Its handle was purple, and its guard was as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end, which Harribel could use to unsheathe it. The sword was longer than its sheath, and was worn horizontally on her upper back

"Both sides wish to take on the World," He answered, "Whether it be for Peace or Pride, whatever the reason, I don't care of...so I have a proposition for the both of you."

"And that would be…?" Asked Yammy, scratching his hair-less head with a finger.

"You all will fight each other," answered The Figure, "Whichever side remains standing will have the the Ability to accomplish their Desires as their prize to do whatever they please with, whether it be for Peace or for Conquest..."

Both sides were in awe of such a proposition, except for the Leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, who had medium length spiky orange hair, bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. He also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on its upper wrist and some just under his neck. He also wore red nail polish. His face was also a little pale. On his right thumb, he wore a purplish-gray ring that bore the kanji for "zero" ( _rei_ ), was emotionless as well as Ulquiorra.

Itatchi Uchiha, another member of the Akatsuki Member who was not impressed, but slightly worried, for who-knows-what-reason. He had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grew longer over the years that he joined the Akatsuki. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" ( _shu_ ). He wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them.

"Sounds nice," sneered a fellow Arrancar with ice-blue hair and a jaw bone on one side of his cheek for mask remains, "But what's in it for you?" The Arrancar that question the figure was Grimmjow Jagerjaquez. Grimmjow was a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the _Panthera_ genus of cats.

Grimmjow's attire consisted of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket was black and Grimmjow wears it with the sleeves rolled up and left open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his Hollow mask consisted of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. A Number "6" tattoo number could be seen located on his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole.

"Nothing," assured the Figure, "Nothing for you all to be concerned with at least, let's just say that I'm hosting this...'Tournament'...over a whim."

"And how can you afford such a prize?" Scoffed Nnoitra Gilga, a very tall man with a thin and lanky body. His face was frequently set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. His black hair hung past his shoulders, which concealed the left side of his face and a large white eye-patch with one exposed dark gray eye. His clothing consisted of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, which showed most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wore the standard hakama, but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots.

"I have my reasons," Answered the Figure, "Should any of you wish to back down, I'll be free to send you back to where I found you all."

Both Groups discussed the current situation.

Pein agreed to the terms due to the fact that they would be one step closer to achieving Peace, should they win.

Baragon agreed, being the King of Huecco Mundo, he knew that if they win, they get to take on the World with no issues, and not even the Soul Society, Home of their Natural Enemies, the Soul Reapers, would stop them.

"Let's do this for Peace, Deidara!" Shouted a masked man with enthusiasm, his mask was orange with a black spiral pattern focused around his right eye. He wore a ring with the kanji "jewel", "ball", ( _gyoku_ ). Its color was purple. He was goofy in nature, and he was also a new member. They called him "Tobi".

"You wont even last 10 seconds, Tobi..." Scoffed Deidara.

 _"We'll have a hard time ourselves, wont we?"_ Asked an odd-looking man whos' right side is white while his left side was black with several white specs, protruding from their garbs' collar were extensions that looked a lot like leaves of a fly-trap. His hair was green and his eyes were gold in color. His green Akatsuki ring, which bore the kanji for "sign of the boar" ( _gai_ ), was worn on the Black Sides' little finger. His fingernails were painted pink and his toenails were blue. When the question was asked, it seemed as if the white side of the member spoke in a soft tone. **"Don't panic."** Answered a voice, which came from the black side in a rough voice. They were both known as Zetsu in one, single being only.The white side seemed to have asked the question while the black side answered, as if he was two-faced.

"Do we have to?" Sighed a man with blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ended at the base of his neck, that was always unkempt, and was parted down the middle. He had a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar: he wore a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash was worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wore white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consisted of a fanged bottom jaw which was positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole was on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask., "I just need 1 more hour of sleep..." Starkk had a standard-sized katana sheathed. It sported a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself was a yellow color, and the sheath was a metallic-gold color.

A young-looking female Arrancar, kicked the lazy Arrancar in the rear hard. "Don't nap!" She shouted, "The World is at stake, and it'll be ours for the taking!" Her outfit consisted of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole was positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her Hollow mask was in the form of a helmet, with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looked as if it had been cut off and the left half of the covered covers her left eye. Her right eye was light pink, with the left eye was covered by her hollow mask and a flame design over the eye-hole could be seen, and she also has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner.

The lazy Arrancar, Coyote Starkk, winced as he was kicked. He didn't like it when his partner-in-crime, Lylinette Gingerbuck, hurts him so much.

"I can't seem to grasp as to why Orochimaru would be with us," growled Deidara, "He's not one of us, not anymore at least."

"I consider your friend closely related none of the less," clarified the Figure, "You all may need his capabilities."

Orochimaru smirked with an intriguing look on his face as he licked his lips.

"On more thing, Akatsuki," Stated the Hooded Figure, "Despite having Orochimaru with you, you're still one Member short."

"Sasori?" Asked Deidara, "But he's dead, he relied on such a feeble body to fight off a medic Ninja and his grandmother, hm."

"Don't get too snappy Deidara..." hissed a voice as a figure in black gars with silver lining stepped forward from the cover of darkness, he unveiled himself to have had wide greyish brown eyes, and short, mousy red hair. He had a hazy, dreamy look to his appearance. He sounded as if he was 35 years of age, but looked as if he was 15.

Deidara, as well as a few other Members, were surprised to see their supposed, fallen comrade.

"I knew you'd be asking about your friend, Sasori," explained the Hooded-Figure in Gray, "So I've taken the liberty of traveling to your dimension and recovering his remains, and brought him back to the prime of his capabilities before his untimely death."

Sasori took a look at Tobi. "Is that my replacement?" He asked.

"Yep!" Answered Tobi cheerfully, though his expression could not be seen underneath the mask.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you," Sighed Deidara, "Tobi has been very immature and pathetic, hmm..."

"But he's always been quite the escape artist," chuckled a very tall and muscular man, "And he's helped with bringing a cheerful atmosphere to our rather gloomy organization." He was the tallest member in Akatsuki. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with blue-gray skin. He also had small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and sharp triangular teeth. He also had blue hair that was styled in the form of a shark fin. As a member of Akatsuki, he also wore dark-purple nail polish. He had a dark-blue forehead protector, which covered his ears as well. He also wore a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak to hold a big, white-bandaged, sword in place. He wore his Akatsuki ring on his left ring finger, bearing the kanji for "south" ( _nan_ ) which was yellow in color. He was known as the Monster of the Hidden Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Aw, you!" Chuckled Tobi with an effeminate pose, as if he sounded flattered by Kisames' compliment.

"I see..." muttered Sasori as he narrowed his eyes at the goofy member.

"Now with everything in place," continued the Cloaked-Figure, "You all will be separated into fighting groups, those who win will have to wait until one side wins alive. Since the Arrancars are merely souls, I will make it to where they can be touched by mortal hands."

Skullak gritted his teeth, knowing that would mean whatever happens, the opposing side won't need a Zanpakutō to fight them. Skullak and Cirucci looked at each other. "You promise you'll be alive by the time this is all over, right?" Asked Cirucci with worry. Skullak nodded. "I promise," He assured her as he kissed her deeply on the lips, "Be careful yourself." Cirucci nodded Fudanasoko noticed the two couple wishing each other well.

"Something wrong, Fudanasoko?" Asked a middle-aged woman with a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Her eyelashes are shown to be distinctive lines. She wore a large light blue paper flower in her hair. Her facial expression was usually neutral. She wore her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning "white" ( _bya_ ). She also wore orange nail polish. Instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, inverting the standard color scheme of the organization. The Woman who asked Fudanasoko was one of his closest friends, Konan, who was with him since they were orphans.

"I'm fine," He replied, "I'm just lost in thought..." He knew something wasn't right, but he also knew he had no time to think it out.

"Ready yourselves," warned the Cloaked-Man, "The control of the World will soon be decided."

In a flash of white, they were soon sent to the appropriate places to settle each fight. 


	2. Chapter 1 - Multiple Battles w B & W

**Chapter 1**

 **Multiple Battles with Black and White**

Zetsu, with the Black and White halves sharing the same body, found themselves in a wasteland of endless plains. His opponent, or, _opponents,_ happen to be numerous Arrancar.

"What's this?" Scoffed a Blonde Arrancar, "Is it really all of us against one guy?" He had long blonde hair and red eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask sat atop of his head, vaguely resembling a broken helmet. In addition, he wore the standard Arrancar uniform. He was named Yyldford Granz.

"Do not let his appearance fool you," boomed a familiar, echoing voice around the fighters, "He's well capable of fighting against all of you." It was their Tournaments' Benifactor

" _I feel so flattered."_ Chuckled the White-Half of Zetsu. " **Don't let your guard down.** " Instructed the Black-Half.

"What is he? Two-Faced?" Asked Arrancar 22, Abirama Redder. "He seems so creepy," Shuddered Loly Aivirrne, a young, teenage-looking female Arrancar. She had long, black hair with two pigtails which reached down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye is pink. The remnants of her mask covered her left eye, which was shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask, and there was an extension from her mask into her hair which resembles a hair tie. Her uniform included a short, frilled skirt, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appeared to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She wore white bracelets on her arms, and she also wore a white-colored, black-outlined material that tied around her neck, which revealed a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest, "It makes me sick!" Her closest friend, Menoly Mallia, remained calm and persuaded Loly to remain calm too. Menoly was a teenage-looking female Arrancar with tomboyish features. She had short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye. In addition, Menoly had green eyes. Her Hollow mask was positioned around her right eye, completely obscuring it from view, with teeth dotted around the bottom. The location of her Hollow hole was unknown. Her attire consisted of a white dress with short sleeves, which were slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar. Menoly's dress wass also unzipped at the front revealing her cleavage. Her dress also exposed her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash was worn loosely around her hips. As with most Arrancar, she wore black _tabi_ socks and low-heel sandals. Menolys' outfit finally comes a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms. 

Wonderweiss Margela, one of the newer Arrancars, Numbered as 77, was looking around in awe of the barren wasteland. He had a thin and somewhat childlike body. He had light blond hair, parted to one side, with the tips fanning out from his face. The remains of his Hollow mask consisted of a three-point tiara on the top of his head. He only had two teeth visible when smiling, freckles and bright purple eyes. He wore the Arrancar jacket with a hole in the middle of his chest, which revealed his Hollow hole and the tip of a mark on his chest. The outfit also had large arm cuffs on the sleeves. HE had a rather large Zanpakuto on his back, sheathed, but he hardly ever draws it. He had an unusual behavior, in which was child-like, even for someone of his age. "Oooooo..." He muttered, turning his attention to Zetsu.

"I don't like the way he's staring at me..." Uttured the White-Half, reffering to the blank stare Wonderweiss gave the two-faced Akatsuki Member. " **Ignore him.** " Replied the Black-Half.

"Who brought along _him_? The kid is more likely to get us all killed with his constant lack of focus." Scoffed Arrancar 26, Ggigo Vega as he pointed to Wonderweiss. Ggio was a slim, male Arrancar with scruffy black hair, a short braided ponytail, golden eyes, and a youthful, feminine face. The remnants of his hollow mask resembled the skull of a saber-toothed-cat, and were on the top of his head, which resembled a helmet. His Hollow hole was not visible. Ggio wore the white standard Arrancar uniform, but it was customized, which partly resembled a mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an upturned collar, and hakama, all of which were white. His shoes resembled traditional martial arts training shoes. His hakama was also slightly different from normal: the legs were close-fitting, and lack the creases normal hakama had.

"Aw give the cutie pie a break~! He's doing no harm~!" Cooed a large, bulky, and muscular Arrancar. His mannerisms and dress style bordered on those of a stereotypical drag queen. He had long, wavy black hair, large glossy lips, icy blue eyes, and curly long eyelashes. While his Hollow hole could not be spotted, his Hollow mask remnants resembled a small tiara with horns, and his Arrancar outfit was customized with feminine motifs. The cross-dressing Arrancar was known as Arrancar 20, Charlotte Chuhlhourne.

"I feel very uncomfortable about being separated from mi'lord, Master Nnoitora…" Sighed Arrancar Number 50, Tesla Lindocrus, a slim, male Arrancar with dirty blonde hair. He had a turquoise marking on his right cheek and wore an eye patch over his brown right eye. He also wore a different style jacket from most Arrancar in that it resembled a lab coat, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and what appears to be medals sewn across his chest. He also wore black gloves and boots. The remains of his Hollow mask appeared to be a thin upper jaw which formed a circlet around his forehead.

"He'll be fine," assured a very tall Arrancar with light green eyes and dark brown hair. His hollow hole was not visible, but his mask remnants consisted of a large plate across his chin with two horn-like appendages. He had two green, triangle-like lines running through each of his cheeks which formed inner circles. He had the hairstyle of a medieval monk. He was known as Arrancar 25, Choe Neng Poww. Poww wore the standard white Arrancar uniform, but it was customized to look like a Chinese garb, with long sleeves which exposed his very large hands. He wore a default _hakama_ like all other Arrancar, and his sandals resembled traditional martial arts training shoes, "Just as we have faith in our Lord Baraggon, you too should have faith in your Master." He, along with the rest of Baraggons' Fraccion prayed to Baraggon for a great fight. The prayer soon ended.

"Now let's take down this mono-colored freak." huffed Arrancar 27, Nirgge Paduoc, a very large Arrancar whose Hollow mask remnants consisted of a thick helmet with short tusks that protruded from the sides. He had wavy, short blond hair, and four short squiggly lines descending from each of his dark red eyes. He had a jagged, chipped tooth protruding from the lower left side of his mouth.

Arrancar 24, Findorr Calius nodded in agreement, He was a slim male Arrancar. The remnants of his Hollow mask consisted of a smooth helmet covering the upper half of his face with eye holes and a row of teeth sewn across his chin like a strap. His Hollow hole was not visible. His Arrancar outfit vaguely resembled a Spanish soldier. He had customized it with shoulder pads, knee-high boots, and a knife-like protrusion on both of his sleeves which extended along the top of his hands. He wore his hakama with the legs tucked into his boots. He had long, flowing blond hair and leopard-like, light purple markings around his gray eyes. "There are 24 of us while that fellow over there has him and himself." Added Findor with a confident, yet calm smirk.

"23 rather smart individuals with 1 moronic half-witt." Added Arrancar 17, Aisslinger Wernarr. He was an Arrancar who abandoned his Human form for greater power for his Resurrección. He had four arms which each contained extended fingers that he could use to shoot his blasts of energy. His Hollow mask was in the shape of a beak, and if left only the upper-left quarter of his face visible. He had no legs. The 'half-wit' he was referring to was his companion, Arrancar 18, Demoura Zodd, who was either an incomplete Arrancar or one that never learned how, or cared how, to seal his power in a form of a Zanpakutō. Demoura maintained features that gave him the appearance of an hybrid between a Human and a Hollow. Demoura appeared as a dark-skinned deformed human, whose stature was disproportionate to that of a normal Human. The remains of his Hollow mask covered the top of his face. He also had two strange linear emblems between this eyes and an enormous and deformed jaw. Demoura used to walk stooped because of his long arms which brushed the ground as if he were an ape. He also had black hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments and outstanding earrings at the end of these. Underneath his mask, he had two lines tattooed down his cheeks. His Arrancar hakama wass simple and similar to the ones of most Arrancars. Demoura took offense to Aisslingers' remark. "Hey!" He shouted. Aisslinger ignored him.

"Seems that we have male versions of you two." giggled Arrancar 56, Cyan Sung-Sun to her two female companions. Sung-Sun was a slender female Arrancar with long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. Her mask remnants created three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wore a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consisted of a long white dress with long sleeves, which extended well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, in which she uses to cover her mouth. She also had two thin belts cross-crossing around her waist. The two companions who she was talking to were Arrancar 54 Emilou Apacci, and Arrancar 55, Franceska Mila Rose. Apacci was a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia: Her right eye was ice blue, while her left eye was amber with a red outline around it. She had black, jaw-length hair, and her mask fragment was on the top of her head with a horn in the middle. She wore the standard Arrancar uniform, but had shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck, and gloves and collars over her wrists, which were actually her Zanpakutō. Mila Rose was a dark-skinned, green-eyed Arrancar with long, thick, wavy brown hair and large breasts. Her Hollow hole was positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts. Her mask fragments formed a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Arrancar attire was heavily modified: it matched to the attire belonging to an Amazon warrior, with multiple armor covering her breasts and upper arms, gauntlets on her forearms, and a white skirt. Both of Cyans' companions yelled at her for such an insulting remark. Cyan ignored them as she turned her head away from them innocently. All three, besides Lilynette, were all Female Fraccions to an Espada.

Thrilled to fight stood Arrancar 16, Di Roy Linker. What remained of his Hollow mask was a bulky helmet similar in shape to a hammerhead shark. The right-hand side of his mask was wrapped in bandages, which obscures his right eye. His right eye was identical to a normal Hollow eye; a white circle surrounded by black shadows. He had square, shark-like teeth, which gave him a slight lisp. For the most part, Di Roy carried his Zanpakutō in his hands.

Arrancar 14, Nakeem Grinda stood silent. He was a large, fat Arrancar who always took a hunched position with his hands crossed on his back. His face was round and wide and he had small, brown eyes. His hair was dark brown and had a bowl hairstyle. He wore the standard Arrancar uniform, a tight jacket and a belt leading a Zanpakutō in his waist. The remains of his Hollow mask covers exactly half of his face. Although he didn't talk so much, he knew what words to say at the right time.

The high, mighty, and prideful Arrancar 13, Edrad Liones appeared to be a very large Arrancar, with long red hair, however, half of his hair was shaved and blackened. The remains of his Hollow mask were merely the eye holes, which rest on his nose, and it essentially looked as if he wears unusual glasses. Edrad usually left his jacket open, revealing the Hollow hole in his chest.

Arrancar 11, Shawlong Koufang was known as the oldest of the _Numeros_ , Arrancars that were ranked below the Espada with Double-Digit Numbers, 11-99, with 99 being the youngest. Shawlong Koufang had a long face and black hair, which was braided and was usually hung over his shoulder. What remained of his mask was on the top of his head, with a portion that dropped down to cover the upper-left half of his face, and a long spike that pointed to his right. The location of his Hollow hole was in the center of his abdomen, but it was hidden by his Arrancar uniform.

Last, but not least, stood Arrancar 61, Rudborrn Chelute, the Leader of a Team of Executioners known as the _Exequias_. Unlike most Arrancar, his face was hidden. He was distinguished from the other Exequias Members with his bull-shaped skull, instead of the typical human-shaped skulls his subordinates wear. Oddly enough, he was the only one from his Team to be with the other Arrancars. He remained silent, yet rational.

In addition to the entire Group of Numeros, there were three other Arrancars that accompanied them that were once Members of the Espada. The _Privaron_ , or Ex-Espadas, were labeled with a Triple-Digit Number. They were replaced as Espadas because Sosuke Aizen, the Leader of all Arrancars despite being a Soul Reaper, found even stronger Arrancars to take their place.

Arrancar 103 was Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Dordoni had black hair and blue eyes. His hair resembled a pair of small horns, and he had a van-dyke beard and mustache. The remains of his Hollow mask consisted of a small plate on his forehead that has horns that mirrored those in his hair. Dordoni's Arrancar outfit was customized, with fringes on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which revealed his black undershirt. He was the goofiest of all the Arrancars, not just the Privaron but was capable of making up for it with great speed and grace. "The weird Jovenzuelo doesn't stand a chance!" He gloated gleefully.

Arrancar 105 was none other than Skullaks' Lover, Cirucci_Sanderwicci. As worried as she was for Skullak, she was prepared, none of the less, to take on their black and white opponent, showing off a sadistic grin.

And lastly, Gantenbainne Mosqueda was also known as Arrancar 107. He had brown eyes and a big burnt orange afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. His outfit had been modified to match his particular style, including large frills on his collar and thighs. The remains of his Hollow mask were a sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye. There was a star in the center of the mask fragment, which allowed Gantenbainne to see when he pulls the plate down over his eyes. He flipped the same visor on as a means of getting ready for battle.

Skullak was known as Arrancar 101, but was not seen around the Group. Cirucci tried her best not to distract herself with the disappearance of her lost boyfriend.

"You may now begin!" Boomed the voice of the Cloaked Figure.

"We can take him!" Laughed Dordoni boastfully, "There are 24 of us, and only one of him!"

Both sides of Zetsu smiled. They stripped their cloak off themselves to reveal a plant-like body in the resemblance of a flytrap. Zetsu began to split himself into two Zetsus, one black with some white oozing from the remaining White-Half as limbs while the White-Half bore new limbs of his own. Their plant like appearance had disappeared.

"Still not enou-" Dordoni was soon cut off by an unexpected trick of the White Zetsus'; The White Zetsu soon oozed and spitted up into multiples of White Zetsus. The multiplication started from 10, to 100, to 1000 and so on.

" _You were saying~_?" Taunted the Original White Zetsu. " **You're in for it now~!** " Added the Black Zetsu.

Gantenbainne smacked the back of Dordonis' head. "You just _**had**_ to open your big mouth, didn't ya?" He huffed.

"Ow!" Uttered Dordoni, "I didn't know the White One could self-replicate!"

"Enough!" Demanded Cirucci, "Everyone else is counting on us to do our share of work, let's get them!"

Rudborrn did not hesitate to plan his first move; He drew his Zanpakutō and uttered the following phrase; "Grow, _Arubora_!" ("Tree").

Now, when a Soul Reaper releases his/her Zanpakutō, their swords change in form to better suit their battle stratagems, but when an Arrancar releases their Zanpakutō, they take on the form of their previous state of the kind of Hollows that they once were, or a Resurection.

The right side of Rudborrn's body became wrapped in branches reaching down to his waist, where they split off into roots that flared out on either of Rudbornn's sides. Four lightning bolt shaped branches grew out of the upper part of his right arm, with skulls similar to those worn by his subordinates that hung off of each one. He also carried a lightning bolt shaped stick or branch. He can grow six more of these branches, totaling ten, that could spread to the other side of his body. He created dozens of Calaveras, his Minions, from his branches to assist in the defeat of their mono-colored enemy.

Cirucci, Dordoni, and Gantenbainne used Sonido to make the first strikes as the White Zetsus' started charging at the Arrancars. Some Arrancars automatically released their Zanpakutō while others fought with their weapons in their sealed form, with the exception of Poww and Edrad fighting barehanded. Though Wonderweiss just sat around, looking at the sky without a care in the world.

Ggio and Aisslinger were showing the White Zetsus what true speed was all about as they mowed down several dozen White Zetsus. Charlotte and Dordoni announced the grace of their techniques through combinations of Sonido and Cero. Abirama was the second Arrancar to release his Zanpakutō and took to the skies, diving down and slicing at several White Zetsus. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun wasted no time in working together. They did have a knack for arguing with each other, but when push came to shove, they don't fool around in battle...for the most part. Eventually there ended up being so many that the Feminine Trio had no choice but to sacrifice their left arms to summon their pet, Ayon.

Ayon was a tremendously large chimera-like being with a white deer skull at the center of its head. It had a long, dark brown mane, which flowed to its lower back, with a lighter brown fur that covered its arms and legs. A long, greenish-white snake tail extended from below the mane. In place of feet, it had two black hooves. Being created from Tia Hallibels' three Fracción, the parts of its body were made of parts representative of them. Its lower body and deer mask is representative of Emilou Apacci, its mane and arms come from Franceska Mila Rose, and its snake tail is from Cyan Sung-Sun. Its three creators believed it possessed no ears under its mane, which is why it could never respond to their commands. Neither the less, it was capable of making up for its' ignorance with massive strength and size.

The White Zetsus' kept coming with the original White Zetsu standing behind the White Army.

Then one of the Arrancars noticed something;

"Where's the black one?" Asked Findor as most of his face was revealed with one left, purple-eye.

Ayon then paused, making a low growl.

"Ayon?" Uttered Apacci, "What's Wrong?"

Ayon was shaking, as if something was possessing him. It so happened that something _was_ possessing him! Within the holes of his deer-mask, oozed a toothy-grin with yellow beedy eyes.

" **Foolish Freaks!"** Laughed the toothy-being, it was Black Zetsu! In the midst of the fight, Black Zetsu was buying his time to see which Opponent to possess to increase the chances of winning the battle. The White Zetsu were a diversion! Ayon started attacking some of the Arrancars, in which lead to the deaths of Di Roy Linker and Nakeem Grinda caused by a Cero.

"Snap out of it!" Shouted Mila Rose.

"You do know that he's technically deaf, right?" Asked Sung-Sun to Mila Rose.

Poww was forced to release his Zanpakuto, Caulderon ("Pilot Whale"), growing in size and weight, to combat the possessed Ayon. Several other Arrancar joined in, but all that fought Ayon were bashed away and severely knocked out by the primitive sentinel. Only the Feminine Triad knew how strong Ayon could get when he would get mad and overwhelemed. And right now, Ayon has already been overwhelemed by the will of Black Zetsu.

"You'll have to kill your ally to get to me!" Sneered the Black Zetsu.

"Not a problem!" Replied the Three Privaron in their released forms.

Dordonis' Release Form, Girlanda ("Weather Vane") had large horns on his shoulders and armor that started at his feet, wrapped around his calves, and protrudes out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask was also extended, framing his face. He had wind-based abilities and had enhanced physical strength in his Released Form.

Ciruccis' Release Form, Golondrina, ("Swallow") Had large wings sprouted from Cirucci's back, that allowed her to fly, though she can be capable of moving them in mid-flight as though they were limbs. They each had ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers that could vibrate at a rate of roughly 1,100,000-1,300,000 times per second, which could increase their cutting power and allowing them to deflect spiritual particles. Her mask became a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, that covered most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gained a long, prehensile tail, which emerged from her back. Large pieces of armor that resembled the disc of Golondrina's sealed state form around her shoulders. In addition, her arms became long and slender, with large claws.

Gantenbainnes' Release Form was revealed as Dragra ("Dragon"). Gantenbainne's arms grew longer and became covered in dome-shaped, armor plating, while his punch daggers came to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extended down his back until they terminated in the form a tail, which gave him an appearance reminiscent of an armadillo. During combat, he could pulled his mask fragment over his eyes.

"We won't attack Ayon unless you three agree to it." Assured Cirucci.

Apacchi, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun had no arguments, but felt sorry that Ayon had to be put down like this.

With a combination of Dordonis' Twisters, Ciruccis' Feather Blades, and Gantenbannes' Electrical Blasts, Ayon was taken out in seconds. Black Zetsu was about to leave the airborne, scattered remains of Ayon when the Feminine Triad stood in front of him, in midair, with charged Ceros, and soon blasted him. Caught up in 3 different blasts, Black Zetsu Perished. "That was for Ayon." Growled Apacci.

All the White Zetsus' were astonished and horrified at the loss of their comrade.

Now was the chance for the rest of the Arrancars to finish what was started.

No sooner did the Arrancars finally overpower the numbers of White Zetsu. The Original was left standing. They surrounded him with all Zanpakutō pointed at his throat.

" _W-wait,_ " He begged of the Arrancars as he crawled backwards across the dirt, " _I-Im sure we can come to a sort of agreement…!_ _We can work something ou-!_ "

He was soon cut off by a Violet Cero that zipped right passed all of the Arrancars and engulfed the White Zetsu. In a horrible shriek, the White Zetsu died without a trace.

Everyone turned around to see who was responsible for the killing blow.

It was Wonderweiss, and he had a glazed smiled to prove his crime.

The lower Arrancars have won.

 **Round 1, to the Arrancars! While White Zetsu had the constant Numbers and Black Zetsu had the ability to possess anyone without a doubt, the Numeros, along with the Privaron, pulled it off because they had a large variety of skills that could counter the vast numbers of the White Zetsu, let alone Rudborrns' ability to produce more minions should he loose any.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed the first Battle, more to come!**

 **Feel free to Review or tell your friends about it or do both!**

 **Next Chapter coming sooner/later!**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Angel Fights The Gluten

**Chapter 2**

 **The Angel Fights The Gluten**

Konan soon found herself in a dark, slightly lit area where she stood face-to-face with a tall figure in white, an Arrancar. It wore a tall mask with eight holes in it uniquely lines up in rows of two. Its' outfit was customized: it wore a dress garb that covered its' entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama. It also wore a frilly nobles' coat that acted as its' replacement jacket and a single white gentleman's glove on its' left hand.

" _Looks like you're my opponent,"_ said the figure in a high-pitched voice, though it soon changed to a lower pitch, " _ **I guess you'll have to be my next victim."**_

Konan was not surprised by two voices from the same opponent, she knew Zetsu, who to had the same characteristic. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

" **Most of your friends are dealing with 9 other Arrancars that are of a whole new Level,"** it answered, " _While you're dealing with me, the 10 that I'm referencing, including myself are known as the 'Espada', the 10 Swords."_

"10 Swords?" Asked Konan, "And you're one of them?"

" _Correct,_ _I happen to be a Low-Ranked Espada, with 1 being the most powerful,_ _"_ It answered, " **Allow me to introduce myself."** It moved its' bare hand and removed its' mask, revealing the face of a mid-aged man with black hair and light-blue-eyes.

"I am Espada Number 9," He answered with a normal voice and a cruel smirk, "Aaroniero Arruruerie, and I'm here to kill you."

Konan glared at the Espada, uncertain why his voice kept changing so suddenly. "You? Kill me?" She asked, "I'd like to see you try..." Parts of her body slowly peeled away along with her clothing in sheets of paper squares.

Aaroniero raised his eye-brow at Konans' transformation. "Paper?" He muttered to himself.

"I am Konan of the Akatsuki," she added several sheets of paper floated around her, folding into themselves, "The Angel of The Village Hidden in the Rain, don't take me lightly." The squares folded into shuriken and launched themselves at the Espada.

Aaroniero vanished as the shurikens were avoided, appearing behind Konan with his sword, drawn. "I should say the same to you!" He shouted confidently as he slashed Konan through the waist. The two pieces fell down. "All to easy." He scoffed. He then noticed something odd…

"Paper?!" He uttered. The two pieces of Konan scattered into many pieces of paper squares. "A Fake!" He growled as he looked around to spot the real one.

"Up here." Said a voice as Aaroniero looked up, he saw the real Konan with more paper shurikens, surrounding her as wings of paper formed from behind her back, waving her hand and making the shurikens fly downward at Aaroniero.

The Espada quickly spun his sword as it glowed and changed shape. Rankle the Seas and Heavens, Nejibana!" (Twisted Flower.) He called. The glowing stopped as the sword took a different shape; A cross between a trident, a bishamon-yari _,_ a Japanese Spear, and a ji, a Chinese Halberd with a crystalline appearance. Like the _ji_ , it bore a horsehair tassel, although it was blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blades of the bishamon yari. The end of Nejibana turns into a corkscrew, or a drill shape. Water flowed freely from both the trident and the end. Spinning the weapon deflected the paper shuriken. "You should know that I have the experience of a fallen Sou Reaper," He commented, "His powers and experience are mine to command!"

"A Soul Reaper?" She asked.

"Yes," Answered Aaroniero, "I was never like this, oh no, I used to be a creature called a Hollow, a soul that, after death, becomes a creature who feasts on other souls. Soul Reapers are sent to slay us in the World of the Living, but sooner or later I become an Arrancar, that absorbed a shape-shifting Hollow combined with a Soul Reaper, and now their powers, as well as the Soul Reapers' Zanpakutō, are mine!" He pointed his weapon upward as waves crashed upward at Konan, striking Konan with crashing waves of water.

Konan was sent flying downward as Aaroniero quickly caught up to Konan and thrusted his weapon at her, thought Konan quickly scattered into thousands of pieces of paper, and soon recollected herself from a safe distance, merging to her regular form.

"You fight like a girl," He sneered triumphantly, "Even Szayel can fight better than that!"

"I don't know who this 'Szayel' is," replied Konan, "But I'm far from beat." Her wings reappeared and spread greatly as more paper shuriken flew at Aaroniero.

"That old trick?!" He asked insultingly as he spun his weapon to deflect them, but soon found himself surrounded by sheets of paper that were snuck into the currents of his waves. Those sheets glowed instantaneously, his eyes widened as multiple explosions happened around him. There was a big cloud of smoke. Has Konan won?

The smoke soon cleared, he was nowhere to be seen. Konan was surprised! No one could survive multiple, close-range explosions from Paper Bombs.

"Over here." Snarled Aaroniero. Konan looked behind herself at the Espada. Some of his clothing was broken, and the spear-end of his weapon was blown off. His jacket was burnt and scathed. His left glove was destroyed, revealing a deformed, brown-tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center, surrounded by various tentacles. Konan seemed shocked to see the unusual appendage. Apart of his face was blown off, revealing a part of a red, glass dome. "You seem surprised to see that I survived," huffed Aaroniero, "I used Sonido (Sound) to get away before all of the explosions could get **even get to me**." His face started to melt away.

" _It looks like we have no choice but to reveal our true appearance."_ It sighed as the flesh soon melted away and Aaroniero soon revealed its' true look; In place of a normal head, it had a large, cylindrical glass capsule filled with red liquid, with two small Hollow heads suspended within its confines. The two heads are both tattooed with the number 9 and tend to talk in tandem when revealed, giving the effect of two people speaking in turn, which explained why two voices were taking back and forth. The upper head spoke with a deep voice, while the other spoke in a high-pitched, childlike voice. Each head appeared to have its own level of individuality.

Konan seemed horrified beyond her level of composition. "What...are you?" She asked.

 _"If it's about our faces, keep it to yourself. We got tired of hearing people's thoughts about them a very long time ago,"_ Said the high-pitched head, located towards the bottom of the tank-like head, followed by the low-pitched head in the upper part, " **But we shall answer;** **W** **e are the only low Ranking Arrancar accepted into the Ranks of the Espada:** " Both soon reintroduced themselves in unison, " _ **Espada 9,**_ _**Aaroniero Arruruerie**_! _**And we have the Ability to evolved infinitely thanks to Glotonería!**_ " (Gluttony)

"Glotonería?" Asked Konan, keeping her distance.

" _Yes,"_ it answered as it held up its' teethed-appendage, " _Our Zanpakutō, or Soul Cutting Sword, wasn't the weapon we were using,_ **no, it was a possession of the Soul Reaper we spoke of, this is our true weapon you see before you. We have used this to devour dead Hollows that have made their way back to Hueco Mundo."** (Hollow World)

"So you've gained the powers of those fallen creatures, plus that Soul Reaper, thanks to that...thing on your arm?" Ashe asked.

 **"How perceptive,"** it chuckled, _"We will now show you the true power of our Greed!"_ It held up its' deformed appendage and shouted; _**"DEVOUR HER! GLUTONERIA!"**_

Its' lower half soon shifts and bubbles, and soon morphed into a huge, purple blob-like mass that resembled a incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth. It was bubbling everywhere, showing horrific smiles amongst its' purple mass.

Konan was disgusted by Aaronieros' new appearance. Konan formed several chakrams from her special paper sheets and launched them at Aaroniero. Aaroniero quickly deflected the chakrams with the remaining Nejibana and quickly launched himself at Konan, swinging his weapon everywhere. Konan kept dodging, landing on the floor again with several cuts on her.

" _ **YOU'RE FINISHED!"**_ Shouted Aaroniero as if he'd already won, _**"AND YOU'LL SOON BE DEVOURED, AND WE'LL HAVE A NEW SKILL TO ADD TO OUR COLLECTION! YOU HAVE NO HOPE OF FACING OFF AGAINST THE 33,650 HOLLOWS WE HAVE ENGORGED OURSELVES WITH!"**_

Konan seemed surprised at how powerful his appetite for power was.

 _ **"WE HAVE NO ENEMIES! WE ARE AN ARMY! YOU HAVE NO HOPE!"**_ It continued.

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you." Insisted Konan.

 _ **"**_ **Huh?"** It uttered, " _What do you mean?_ "

"I mean," answered Konan as she descended upward as she held her hand out to him, "You've bought me enough time to create your funeral, as long as we Akatsuki remain alive, we can always hope for Peace."

Suddenly, Aaroniero saw that two, ever-growing walls of paper were quickly being constructed on their own. Several Paper Bombs flew at Aaroniero, but it used Sonido to get away from the explosions, appearing behind Konan. It swung his Nejibana at Konan and ran her through, forcing her to gasp. But it wasn't her, it was another Paper Clone. Aaroniero gasped as it saw familiar glows on the sheets of the clone before it exploded, shattering the rest of Nejibana.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ It shouted, and soon found itself surrounded by multiple Paper Clones of Konan with the Real One out of its' sight. As the Clones attacked, he swung his tentacles at all of them, destroying them.

"It's too late now," said the Real Konan as she was found above him, "I have you right where I want you." Aaroniero looked up, he then saw familiar glows on the surfaces of the paper walls. Aaroniero gasped, he was caught in a diversion!

"You may have the power of an Army of over 33,000 creatures in you," She continue, "But how will you stand up against the 10-Minute, Non-Stop Explosion of 600 Billion Paper Bombs?"

Aaroniero tried to fly at her through the walls, but was being held back by dozens Clones.

"It's over!" She called as she held out her hand.

Aaroniero, and Konans' Clones were soon caught in the ultimate explosion.

As said by Konan, the explosion lasted for 10 Minutes. No more, no less.

She quickly landed on the rubble created by the constant explosions once it was all done, panting and huffing. She used a lot Chakra to take on her Ultimate Technique, let alone used the paper Clones to distract the Espada long enough to use it. She gasped when she saw horrible shrieking.

One of the heads was seen among the dieing smoke. _"_ _SAVE ME, LORD AIZEN! SAVE ME! IT HURTS SO MUCH! IT HURTS! SAVE ME!"_ it screamed in agony as it was rolling around in its' own blood and juices, _"YOU PROMISED ME IF I WENT WITH YOU, I'D BE FREE FROM ALL OF MY SUFFERING, DID YOU?! THEN WHY AM I IN SO MUCH PAIN?! IT'S MORE THAN I CAN BARE!_ _I'M TELLING YOU, IT HURTS! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!"_ It soon died horribly.

Beside it was the other head with a crack in its' head. " **No way,** " Denied the other head, as painful as his injury was, he tried to remain calm, " **This cant be happening...I refuse...to accept-"** He exhaled his final breath before the crack enlarged which split him in two.

The Reign of Greed had ended, the Pure had won. Konan, greatful for her fortune, passed out peacefully.

 **This was a tough choice, Aaroniero would've won, but a few things were called into the Factor; Aaroniero may have had the power of over 33,000 Hollows, and the capabilities of a Vice-Captain Soul Reaper, not to mention that it was efficient with Sonido, but it was always too arrogant and greedy in battle due to its' seemingly "Infinite Evolution", constantly overestimating his capabilities against its' opponents, especially against an Akatsuki Member in which the Espada never fought before. Konan had the edge with strategies, range, and experience against those who have underestimated her before, such as Sasori of the Red Sand, and the supposed "Madara Uchiha".**

Hope you guys like it, a big apology to Fanfic User Name "darkmachines", I know Aaroniero was your favorite Espada, but I did a lot of research, and it was very hard to come up with the answer _;

For those of you who like to post Reviews, don't let me stop you! The Next Battle will be here before you know it!


	4. Chapter 3 - Insanity Held by its' String

Chapter 3

Insanity Held by its' Strings

Sasori found himself face-to-face with his opponent in a slightly lit-up, incredibly wide hallway. His opponent was a tall and thin male Arrancar. He had shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines that were missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask took the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. His Hollow hole was located on his glans. His clothes differed from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, He wore a long shirt that covered his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He had three stripes on his uniform, each that started at his collar with two that ran to each side of his chest and one down the middle. He wore the regular pants with a slight length that was taken away. He also wore white gloves. His face wass the only part of his body that was exposed in this uniform.

"So who may I ask are you?" Asked Sasori.

"About time someone broke the ice," Answered Szayel with a slight grin, "I'm the 8th most powerful Arrancar of the bunch, try to wrap your simple brain around my name; Espada #8, Szayel Apporo Granz. I don't think knowing your name would be necessary since I will kill you before you know it."

"I'll say my name anyway," Replied Sasori, unaffected by Szayels' threat, "I am 'Sasori of the Red Sand', Puppet Master of the Akatsuki."

"You fight with puppets?" Asked Szayel, "Interesting indeed, for a mere Human."

"And knowing my talent interests you?" Asked Sasori.

"You see, I'm a Scientist of Hueco Mundo, my Home," Explained Szayel, "And I've been rather bored dissecting and experimenting on weak hollows and the like, so to hear something interesting that I could perform my skills on, well, it's ok, not as thrilling as a Soul Reaper though."

Sasori glared at the mad scientist. "I don't know what a 'Soul Reaper' is, but luckily I've been revived with the skills prior to my death," said Sasori as a red scroll slipped from his right sleeve and into his hand, "Because you'd make an interesting Puppet, if it hadn't been for my death, I would've collected 2 more marionettes for a grand total of 300. Given the circumstances of the battle, I'll have to settle for Puppet Number 299."

"What are you going on about?" Asked Szayel with a look of boredom on his face.

"I mean that, once I'm through with you," answered Sasori, "I will void your corpse of all your organs and bones, drain it of blood, clean it, trick it with fancy weapons, and string it up, I will have made a new Puppet out of you."

Szayels' eyes widened as if he was surprised, but laughed with a hint of madness after a moment of silence. This confused Sasori. "You? Make a corpse doll out of me?" Asked Szayel, "On the contrary, it is I who will make a doll out of you with my powers!" He drew his Zanpakutō, a katana with a greyish-blue handle and gray sheath, and its tsuba was similar to the nucleus of an atom. Instead of directly wearing his sword at his waist, Szayel Apporo had two frilly light-purple strings tied to his waist that held the blade by its' scabbard at two points, which allowed him to carry the sword at thigh-height. "Be warned," warned Szayel, "I'm no good at fighting, but it matters not! Against a dumber opponent, this will be mere childs' play!"

"Don't count on it!" hissed Sasori as he unraveled the scroll he held, revealing the kanji for "3". In a small explosion of smoke from the scroll, Szayel could hear clattering sounds within the cloud of smoke. The smoke soon cleared out to reveal his most favorite work of art; A rather tall puppet with semi-long, black hair that was tied in a short pony-tail. It wore a fuzzy-collared cloak and it had sharp teeth. It was none other than the corpse-puppet of the Third Kazekage, a Leader of the Hidden Sand Village while Sasori was still a citizen there. The Third Kazekage was known to have been the strongest of his Rank as the Villages' Leader. It gave a blank glare to Szayel as Sasori strung it up with Chakra Threads.

"Begin!" Boomed the voice of the Cloaked Figure.

"Meet the result of what I do to a corpse!" Shouted Sasori as he launched the Puppet at Szayel. The Puppet revealed several blades covered in drizzles of a purple liquid. Szayel saw a gimps of the strange liquid dripping from the surfaces of the blades.

Szayel smirked as he blocked the slash attack from the Puppet. "What kind of pitiful offense is that?!" Mocked Szayel as he pushed the puppet back, "Really, what is it with you all? Attacking on the first move! Try to show a little defense!" he vanished and appeared right behind Sasori using Sonido. "Then again," chuckled Sasori, "You may not be too bright enough to even put a defense up." He then ran the blade of his sword through Sasoris' chest from behind. This shocked Sasori, making him gasp softly.

"It's all over," Chuckled Szayel, his smile soon faded as he saw the body leaking sand, "What?!" He pulled the blade up as the fake Sasori scattered into a pile of sand.

"How's that for defense?!" Shouted Sasori from behind the Puppet as it held its' left arm to reveal several sealed plates, those plates emit small clouds of smoke that reveal multiple similar arms that thrust themselves at Szayel. Szayel gasped and used Sonido to evade the arms. The arms collided into a wall.

"Not bad," sighed Szayel in relief as he smirked widely, "Too bad I already found out the weak point in your attacks!"

Sasori gritted his teeth, knowing that he'd been found out.

"The reason why you use toys to fight for you is because you suck at combat! About as much as me!" Laughed Szayel, "But there is a difference between us; I outrank you in brains and technique!"

While he was talking, he noticed that a couple ropes attached by Kunais were launched at him, in which the ropes quickly tied him up. "What the-?!" He muttered. The ropes came from two tubes amongst the arms.

"You talk to much, Loud Mouth." Chuckled Sasori, "What were you saying about outranking me in brains and technique?" Another tube pushed its' way through the arms and expelled a purple cloud of gas.

"What is it with you and purple liquids and gases?" Asked Szayel, "They're some sort of bacteria, aren't they?"  
Sasori nodded. "Very perceptive of you," sneered Sasori, "That smoke, along with the liquid that you saw on my Puppets' blades happens to be a poison of my own design, anyone poisoned by this formula will die between 2 to 3 days, starting with a powerful numbing sensation, followed by agonizing pain." The ropes then began to reel Szayel in. The Espada was getting closer and closer to the smoke.

"Don't take me lightly!" Chuckled Szayel as he swung his sword, cutting the ropes. He used Sonido to avoid the gas and landed next to Sasori. "You're wide open!" He chattered as he swung his blade. Sasori swung his arms as the Puppet detached from its' left arm and blocked Szayels' blade with its' several blades. "Lucky you." The Arrancar huffed.

With a flick of Sasoris' wrist, the Puppet revealed a buzz-saw from within its' left sleeve to replace its' lost left arm and swung it at Szayels' head. Luckily for Szayel, his Heirro, Iron Skin, provided a good defense against the buzz-saw. Szayel still flinched as sparks flew. The buzz-saw was soon dull from the friction as Sasori jumped back with the Puppet at his side. "Time to make this quick." Said Sasori as he weaved a hand sign by placing his flattened right hand over the back of his left fist. The Puppets' mouth soon opened and a black, grainy material expelled and floated away from the Puppets' mouth, making an ominous sound.

"What's that?" Asked Szayel with a surprised look in his eyes.

"The Third Kazekages' Ultimate Technique;" Sasori answered, "The Iron Sand! Since I use human corpses as puppets, it gives me access to their capabilities, in this case, I can use the Kazekages Magnetic Style to manipulate this iron sand before me."

"Magnetic-?!" Uttered Szayel, holding his sword close, since it was made of metal, he had to be careful not to lose it to its' magnetic pull, and there was only one way to keep his sword from being taken. "Sip," commanded Szayel as he swallowed his entire sword, blade first while the inside of his mouth glowed, "Fornicarás"! ("You Will Fornicate").

His body then swelled to an enormous proportions and released spiritual energy, which covered his immediate vicinity in a fine mist that slowly cleared away as he transformed. The lower half of his body became a multitude of purple tentacles with the similarities of a sea anemone. His feet extended from under the tentacles, which were then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso became a segmented and form-fitting gray garment, with white sleeves that extended from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist that revealed a purple interior. Three small, dark purple extensions spanned upward from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that looked like falling drops hung from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands turned white, and his fingertips became slightly elongated and purple. His hair gained various purple drop-like strands as well. His Hollow mask took the form of a headdress that formed a thin band across his forehead, as well as what appeared to be half the bottom structure of his Hollow mask "glasses", which was attached on either side of his head by fan-like coverings. His left eye gained purple markings that took the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grew four large, gray branch structures on his back, two on each side, which formed a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch had twelve equally-spaced red strands that resemble falling drops.

"So you saved your sword by combining with it," observed Sasori, "How disturbing it is to see my opponent become even more flamboyant..."

Szayel smirked with a crazy look in his eye. "No matter," Laughed Szayel, "The show must go on! Allow me to deliver the final curtain!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Hissed Sasori as he waved his hands, in which the particles of Iron Sand form multitudes of spears, the Puppet then revealed its' right peck, opening a compartment that glowed blue. At the same time, the needles then flew at Szayel.

Szayel grinned as he bit his thumbs to the point of bleeding and held his hands together, charging a special Cero (Zero), a "Doom Blast" that Arrancars are capable of using, in his case, a Gran Rey Cero (Grand King Zero), a Cero that requires the blood of an Espada to use. As the Gran Rey Cero charged, it took on a bright pink color. He then launched the attack at the needles.

Sasori saw that the attack passed through the needles, destroying them. He made an effort to evade the rest of the attack with his Puppet, jumping far away to the sides. While Sasori was distracted, Szayel unleashed a massive amount of liquid at Sasori and the Puppet of the Third Kazekage.

"What the-?!" uttered Sasori, "What is this?!" The liquid quickly oozed out of both opponents, in which formed a near identical copy of both Sasori and the Third Kazekage Puppet, glaring at the originals. Both copies retain the same eye-liner as Szayel as a personal touch. Szayel merely used the Gran Rey Cero as a decoy to avert Sasoris' attention before Szayel could unleash his sinister plan.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Szayel asked, "My Fornicarás can create "Carbon-Copies" of anyone I masked in its' liquid, you'll have to fight yourself and your Puppet now~!"

Sasori glares at Szayel, then at the fakes and flicked his right pointer finger, two large blocks molded from Iron Sand came at both fakes, crushing them both between the blocks. "All too easy." He huffed.

"You think?" Mocked Szayel as the same liquid oozed from the creases of the blocks that soon formed multiple Carbon-Copies of both Sasori and his Puppet though the liquids droplets. Sasori was surprised.

"Don't take me lightly!" Laughed Szayel maniacally, "Defeating my Carbon-Copies only allows them to multiply! You're done for!"

Sasori tried his best to fend off against the fake Puppets with his own, though the Puppets also copied the Originals' techniques. The Original Third Kazekage was soon defeated and torn to bits. Sasori glared at Szayel for the cruel trick.

"Now to finish you off in my personal favorite way." Chuckled the Espada as he snapped his fingers. The moment the Carbon-Copies heard it, they dispersed, never to be seen again.

"What's all of this about?" Asked Sasori, knowing that something wasn't up.

"I merely wish to perform my most powerful technique now that you're defenseless without your Toy!" Chimed Szayel as he expanded his wings at Sasori, engulfing him. Sasori tried to struggle, but couldn't. Just as he was capture, he was soon released onto the ground.

Szayels' wings soon retracted and spread. One of the droplet-like extensions of his wings soon expanded and popped. Out of it came a tiny doll-like item that landed in Szayels' hands. "And speaking of 'Toys"; what do you think of this?" He asked as he held it up for Sasori to see, who slowly stood up.

"What is that?" Asked Sasori.

"This Doll here is here to replace you, of course." Chuckled Szayel.

"Replace me?" asked Sasori.

"Yes!" Answered Szayel amusingly.

"How?" Sasori asked.

"It has your likeness of course," Explained Szayel, "And I will use it to destroy you, and it shall take your place in this wretched world!" He then flicked the dolls' head. Oddly enough, Sasori felt a flicking sensation on his head, he was surprised and confused.

"You felt that, didn't you?" He asked, "Then how about this?" He poked the dolls stomach, causing Sasori to flinch, he now knew what Szayel was up to!

"That's right, I have control of all your senses!" Cackled Szayel, "And now for the fun part!" He then twisted the top half of the doll off, causing Sasori to flinch.

"What?" Asked Szayel, then realized the reason behind Sasoris' reaction, "Oh! Don't mind this, the Doll was meant to come apart like this, it doesn't mean I could split you in half, oh no, it's what's inside that counts!" He then looked into the cup of the bottom half and realized something surprisingly odd. Now, usually, the Teatro de Titere (Puppet Theater) spawns a Doll that takes on the likeness of an Opponent, which includes trinkets that are shaped like organs and tendons. But what he found wasn't many trinkets, but only one! A Purple Cylinder with a Kanji for "Scorpion" on it withing the Doll. Szayel was shocked.

"What is this?!" Asked Szayel with aggression, "Where's your stomach?! Your lungs! Your Tendons! Where are your other human parts?!"

Sasori sighed and chuckled. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag," muttered Sasori as he unbuttoned his garb, took it off, and cast it aside. Szayel was horrified to see Sasoris' true appearance before him; A circular tablet with a label was seen on his left peck with the Kanji for "Scorpion". In place of his intestines was a thick cable coiled around a pole, allowing him to use it as a stinger and retract it if necessary. The coiled coil was dripping a familiar, purple liquid, that being Sasoris' signature poison. Attached to his back was a scroll holder, containing four scrolls that stored extra armament. Sasori also had a pair of poles attached to the back of his hips, each equipped with five large blades that could spin like a propeller, granting him both an equipage for greater speed and a monstrous close combat weapon. He had contained a holster on his back with 4 red scrolls in it. His once half-close eyes are now wide opened. "It's been a while," Uttered Sasori, "Since I last used myself..."

"What..." Growled Szayel, "What are you?!"

"Suffice it to say," Chuckled Sasori, "I would describe myself as a human being who could not become a complete puppet, I am an unfinished puppet, whose lifeless frame still contains a beating heart at its Core. I am neither dead, nor am I alive, and speaking of 'Core'..." He unleashed his stinger-cable at Szayels' wrist which held the doll, scraping him with no sign of blood and forcing Szayel to flinch and drop it. Sasori quickly retracted his cable.

"You've shown me too much of what you can do," Said Sasori, "Now it's time to die!" he held both his hands out with extended two pipes from his palms. The pipes them blasted flames at Szayel, who only had a limited amount of time to dodge with Sonido. He was slightly singed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sasori with a crazy look in his eyes as he kept blasting his Flamethrower at the Espada, "Not going to fight?"

Szayel tried to evade the flames, and seemed to have had the evasion advantage.

Sasoris' First Scroll on his back dispersed as the flames from his pipes stopped blasting out after a few minutes. He then paused for a moment and then thrusted his pipes forward, expelling streams water from them.

"Water?" Asked Szayel, as one of the streams passed Szayel while Sasori twisted both of his wrists at a 360 Degree Angle, a cut was formed on the Espadas' cheek, he then gasped, "High-Pressured Water!" As Sasori tried to aim to strike Szayel, Szayel kept using Sonido to dodge the attacks.

Sasori kept Szayel at bay and distracted. After he stopped pumping water, and the Fourth Scroll on his holster dissipated, Sasori launched his stinger-coil at Szayel while he was distracted, striking itself against Szayels cut cheek, then it wrapped itself around Szayels neck. Szayel soon felt his body slowly going numb.

"DIE!" Shouted Sasori as he reeled himself in with the blades on his back-poles spinning, in an attempt to slice and dice Szayel. The Espada vanished with Sonido in time to evade Sasori, forcing the Human Puppet to land on his feet. He turned to face Szayel, panting and frustrated, kneeling down on one knee.

"The poison seems to be working just fine, eh?" Chuckled Sasori, "I happened to have infected the cut on your cheek when I sent my cable at you. When I poison someone, it would take 2 to 3 days to die."

Szayel growled as he tried to counteract it. "It's useless," assured Sasori, "Only one being was able to counteract my poison, and it's an extremely difficult formula. Even I had to be careful when mixing the ingredients for this special poison, and I came up with the original formula myself. One mistake during the mixing would ruin it all." Szayel cursed in secret, failing to cure himself.

"But against you," continued Sasori, "I'll have to end it now." Sasori used a Chakra Thread to fish out the Second Scroll in Sasoris' holster and unveiled it in midair. Multitudes of shadows busted out from the opened scroll as Sasori opened a compartment in his right peck. Hundreds of Chakra Threads flew out of the compartment, stringing up the shadows that flew out of the scroll. The shadows revealed to be multiple puppets, one could say that there were 100 altogether, wearing red. They were all in different shapes and sizes, wielding various weapons.

Sasori sighed and face-palmed himself. "This is the second time in a long time a nobody has forced me to do this," Sighed Sasori, as he freed his face from his palm, glaring at the weakened Espada, "But I know we're short on time, and I can't keep the rest of the Organization waiting...meet the very Army I used to crush an entire Nation; 'Secret Red Art; Performance of a Hundred Puppets'!"

Szayel was shocked, and impressed, then he noticed a glimmer amongst the ruble cause by Sasoris' rampaging fire and water techniques. "It's over!" Shouted Sasori as he sent all 100 Puppets at Szayel, who quickly bent downward to grab whatever glimmered. As soon as he picked it up, he used Sonido to outmaneuver the 100 Puppets. Sasori soon made them split into groups which caught the Espada off guard. As soon as a group of the Puppets made contact with him, they crashed into him causing a cloud of dust and debris.

Sasori smirked and walked towards the horde of Puppets as soon as the dust cleared off. "This is the perfect way to redeem myself for losing to a brat and hag indeed." He chuckled softly. But then he head something crack, and felt it ache. His eyes widened as he looked down at the source of the crackling sound and the aching sensation; His Core had cracked and started leaking fluids, which surprised him even more. "Wh-what…?" He uttered, "H-how…?!"

Szayel, who was pinned amongst that majority of Puppets while the minority had their blades pointed at him. He panted softly from the impact as he held up the item that was glimmering before; It was the Trinket from the Doll, the only trinket that resembled Sasoris' only organ, crushed to pieces. "Look who lost the chance at redemption!" He laughed maniacally.

"N-no…!" Sasori uttered as the Chakra Threads from his compartment faded, causing the Puppets to drop dead like aged birds from the clouds. His Core fell apart slowly, piece by piece. His Core was once again destroyed. His only chance at redeeming himself was ruined by a stranger. Sasori fell back into the rubble with his eyes still opened.

Szayel slowly got up with a slight chuckle. It then turned into a loud, maniacal laughter of victory and madness. He then threw up and fall to his knees, with the poison still running through his system.

 **What an insane battle! Sasori had the edge in battle experience and armory, but Szayel thwarted everything else with his Carbon-Copy and Teatro de Titere. Carbon-Copy thwarted the Third Kazekage Puppet with numerous fake Kazekage Puppets as Teatro de Titere allowed Szayel the opportunity to destroy the only organ in Sasoris' body; His Core. As strategic as Sasori was, Szayel basically practices his brain power daily. It was a battle of Science vs Art, with Science reigning supreme. Had Szayel not had the Teatro de Titere, he would've lost in the end.**  
 **Speaking of being poisoned, since many of you might ask how he could've stood his ground while being poisoned; Szayel is a brilliant Scientist, there was no doubt in my mind that he could easily slow the poisons' circulation down through his sheer knowledge of the Arrancar Anatomy.**

 **Feel free to Review! The next battle will be coming sooner or later, depending on how busy I am. It also depends on whether or not the Research becomes highly difficult for the next battle x.x;**


	5. Chapter 4 - Art isLove!

Chapter 4

Art is...Love?!

Deidara soon found himself in a lush, green forest. Standing across from him stood a tall, muscular, dark-skinned Arrancar with noticeably large lips. The remnants of his Hollow mask consisted of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, that formed something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace, however, it is uncertain if the necklace may also be a part of his Hollow remains. It gave him somewhat of a witch doctor appearance. He was also bald and has golden yellow eyes. His uniform consisted of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wore a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resembled traditional martial arts training shoes. He had three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also had four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These were on both sides of his head, which gave him a total of eight lines.

"You're quite the odd looking one," stated Deidara, "You're my opponent, aren't you, hm?"

"I am," The dark-skinned Arrancar answered, "But you're rather odd looking yourself, taking on the appearance of a feeble woman."

Deidara gritted his teeth. "How dare you?!" He shouted, but then grinned, "I'm gonna enjoy making you apart of my artistic vision!"

"How about telling me your name first before we fight." Suggested the Arrancar.

"Why would I give you my name since you're about to die, hm?" Asked Deidara with disrespect.

"How arrogant," replied the Arrancar, "To think that you can stand against an Espada, I am Espada Number 7, Zommari Rureaux, and you'll see first hand that you can never catch up to me with such a disposition."

Deidara grinned confidently. 'I'll get this one started with some C1 explosives!' He thought to himself as he dug his hands into his side-baggage. The mouths on his hands begun to work, devouring the clay and chewing on the pieces they bit into. Deidara then pulled his hands out and made them spew the clay out. The puddles of clay that dropped to the floor soon took the form of two deformed figures, in which the figures were connected by thick threads of clay that the mouth kept in themselves. One figure per hand.

Zommari drew his Zanpakutō, which resembled a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which appeared as a thick disk with spikes around the rim and it had a pink handle. He was curious as to what technique the blonde-haired Akatsuki member is using. "How hideous," scoffed Zommari, "Judging by the way they look, they're possibly fragile."

"Try me!" Snapped Deidara, getting a bit agitated by Zommaris' composed state. It reminded him so much of the one man Deidara hated all his life; Itatchi Uchiha. The two figures soon waddled and wavered quickly at Zommari, but to Deidaras' surprise, Zommari sped past the figures in the blink of an eye and lowered his sword. The two figures fell down in halves each. Deidara scoffed cockily.

"I'm impressed, hm," chuckled Deidara, "How did you get here so fast, let alone cut down my clay dolls in the blink of an eye?"

"Sonido," Answered Zommari, "A Speed Technique in which we Arrancars can use, among the Espadas, my Sonido is the fastest."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Deidara rhetorically, "Let's put that to the test!" The new halves soon connected to the clay threads of Deidaras' hand-mouths and formed four new hideous figures. All the figures charged at Zommari, but he dodged them gracefully and slashed through them all, but it was no use, the four figures soon became 8. Throughout the battle, the numbers kept multiplying. Zommari grunted, there was no end to them. Deidara flipped his two fingers withing his right hand upward into a half-sign. Zommari noticed the figures glowing, and without any further warning, they exploded in multiple explosions.

"All too easy, hm!" Scoffed Deidara.

"You think so?" Asked Zommari as he appeared behind and swung his sword downward at Deidara, who turned and dodged at the last second. Deidaras' forehead protector was cut into two and it fell off from Deidaras' forehead.

"I told you," He continued, "My Sonido is unfathomable, unrivaled," and just like that as he stood there, another voice came up from behind Deidara, "And unpredictable!" Deidara looked behind him and saw another Arrancar that looked like Zommari as he swung his blade at Deidara. Luckily Deidara used the "Hiding Like A Mole" Technique to escape underground. Deidara soon resurfaced a couple yards away from the two Zommari.

"As I said," Explained both of the Zommari Duo, "Of all the Espada, I have the fastest Sonido. And by timing my steps carefully, I am able to create an apparent 'clone' of myself. Well, it's essentially just a little magic trick. Magic tricks exist for the purpose of surprising the opponent. For you to be surprised because you could not follow the trick with your eyes...that is nothing to be ashamed of."

Deidara scoffed. "You think I'm not familiar with techniques relating to our Clone Jutsu?" rhetorted Deidara, "Frankly, I'm not impressed, hm!" Deidara opened his hand-mouths to reveal a barrage of clay-birds swarming at the Zommari Duo. They both vanished and appeared on both sides of Deidara. But he surprised them by latching a couple clay-bugs on their faces, and weaved the sign as he made them explode, in which be jumped back to avoid the impact. He was, though, sent back afar due to the shock waves of the explosions.

But soon, two more came up behind Deidara and stabbed him from behind. This truly took him by surprise as he coughed up blood and looked back at the other two. "My Gemelos Sonido (Sound Twins) is not only limited to two 'clones' at a time," continued Zommari, "The reason for your defeat is that very pride which led you not to so much as give your name, farewell, Nameless Opponent." Zommari then gasped softly as it turned out that he stabbed a clay-look-alike in Deidaras' place.

The Real Deidara surfaced from the ground even further away from Zommari. "I told you that I wasn't impressed," repeated Deidara, "We Ninjas can use techniques like that as well, in which we can make more than just two. This is mere childs' play!" He waved a hand sign as the clay-figure glowed and exploded.

"You're the one being arrogant as to go up against my Art, in which my Art is truly an Explosion." sneered Deidara.

Zommari appeared before Deidara unscathed, showing that he avoided the explosion on time, which surprised Deidara.

"What a funny thing to say," said Zommari calmly, "I arrogant? Now what makes you believe that? You're an Enemy, but you're also skilled, the fact of the matter is that I consider you to be my equal, and I have conducted myself in that manner. I am not an arrogant being."

Deidara was surprised that Zommari was able to escape so fast, but he laughed with a scoff. "I should consider what you say to be funny as well," replied Deidara, "It's arrogant to think that anyone can be my equal, and that already displays the amount of arrogance you possess, not even a Kazekage can be my equal, much less an ugly opponent such as yourself, hm!"

"I don't know what a 'Kazekage' is, but that remark was very rude," replied Zommari after a moment of silence, "It explains things, it appears that _your_ arrogance is the very nature of your being."

"Very well then...I shall crush your pride along with your body and so-called 'Art'," He continue as he took a bracing stance, holding his Zanpakutō horizontally, "I shall turn all three into pulp to be discarded along with the rest of the garbage..." He soon let go of his Zanpakutō, which levitated without help. Deidara braced himself for whatever was coming.

"Subside," He commanded lowly as he clapped both hands together and twisted his neck towards his right shoulder to where his head was held parallel to the rest of his body, the pupils within his eyes expanded once he finished his command, "Brujería..." (Witchcraft). His sword began to bend into the shape of an edged spiral. Once it took shape, a thick white smoke emitted from the corners of the spiral and covered Zommaris' body, which transformed it into a thick, white, foamy liquid, which slowly falls off in puddles. In its release, Zommari's entire body is seen covered with fifty open eyes, and his lover half was replaced by a pink pumpkin-like structure, surrounded by cyclopean faces which somewhat resembled his own face. His neck was covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appeared on his face in the form of two downward triangles that originated from his eyes. Another five triangular markings appeared under his mouth, which formed what looked like a beard. Both of his hands were still together palm-to-palm.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?" Scoffed Deidara, "You just got even uglier, hm!"

Zommari separated both palms and pointed his right palm at Deidara. The palm then opened up and revealed a single eye, which surprised Deidara, despite having odd hands himself. The eyes' pupil opened up and glowed purple. Deidara had to act quick and summoned a Clay Owl, hopped on, and took flight above Zommari to avoid whatever attack Zommari was gonna dish out. But nothing happened, and that confused Deidara.

"You're very jumpy," remarked Zommari, "You expected me to mount an attack of some kind, but surprisingly, nothing happened. Now you're wondering if my threats are empty. It makes sense." He then grinned.

"Unfortunately for you," He continued, "They're real," Deidaras' eyes widened as he noticed a mark on his left ankle, "Now your left leg belongs to me."

"What's this supposed to mean?" Asked Deidara.

"All things are subject to control in this life," Explained Zommari, "Subordinates are the under the control of their Superiors, the Masses are under the control of their King, Clouds are under the control of the Wind, and the Light of the Moon is under the control of the Sun. The power of my Brujería is to control whatever my eyes stares at. I call this power "Amor" (Love) and you will now experience it."

Deidara gritted his teeth with no understanding of what Zommari just said.

"You still appear to be confused I see," Continued Zommari, "I sympathize with your predicament, it must be hard to grasp this concept with a limited intellect."

Deidara scowled at the remark.

"Although you don't get it, your body will experience the full effect," he continued, "Let me demonstrate; Left Leg, come to me." He waved his right hand to himself, and Deidara saw his left foot sliding slightly against Deidaras' will. He was shocked, it all made sense now!

"It is meaningless to resist," Warned Zommari, "Your control does not extend to that limb. Now then, another step forward." The foot did as it was told. Deidara had to think fast before Zommari could force Deidara to jump off the Clay Owl.

Deidara then grasped his left ankle with his left hand and forced its' mouth to bite into the ankle to the point of bleeding, forcing the limb to go limp. Deidara cringed at the pain, he hated it when his limbs get targeted for an opponents techniques. Deidara was no stranger to such a concept, no thanks to Gaara and Kakashi.

"Hm?" uttered Zommari, impressed by Deidaras' action.

"How astonishing." Observed Zommari, "You didn't hesitate to tear the muscles and tendons of your leg, it really was your only effective move. I am now unable to control that appendage, excellent, a decision and swift action. Alright then, let's try something else." Another eye near his shoulder glowed purple as its' pupil expanded. Deidara flew upward so he wouldn't get caught by the eyes' mystical gaze. Deidara cringed at the pressure he had put on his foot for the flight.

"Ah," uttered Zommari, "I'm surprised that you were able to stand to maneuver your bird while standing with only one leg."

"Darn you!" Growled Deidara as he started molding his next figure from clay.

"No matter," assured Zommari, "For now I'm about to ground you...dive!"

Deidaras' eyes widened when his Clay Owl started diving downward. While Deidara attempted to avoid Zommaris' second attempt to control Deidara, Zommaris' second attempt went to the bird from its' underbelly. 

Deidara soon finished molding and tosses it out, weaving a sign, in which the figure took the form of a large Clay Dragon, which was one of Deidaras' Signature Arts; The "C2 Dragon". Deidara soon hopped off of the bird and onto the dragon. Deidara weaved another sign, forcing the Owl to explode.

"I see, not only did you disable your left leg, but you also tossed away one of your works of 'Art' as well," Observed Zommari, "Once those objects were out of your control, you regarded them as enemies and took them out, even though you owned them at one time. So coldly, yet analytic, and impressing display of detachment in the face of Painful Choices. However, in my view, that detachment seems rather rash, concerning your appendage. Your other limbs seem functional. Should I take control of both of your arms, then that would leave you completely defenseless."

"Just try it!" Shouted Deidara as he waved the same sign. Once the Dragon landed on the ground, the tip of the dragons tail compressed into itself, in which a smaller dragon formed within the large dragons mouth. The smaller dragon them launched itself at Zommari, followed by several more as the Dragons' tail got smaller and smaller.

"You don't get it, do you?" Asked Zommari as several more of his eyes glowed. The same marks appeared on the faces of the smaller dragons, turning their trajectory towards Deidara. Deidara smirked, and weaved a sign, exploding them before they could get within Deidaras' range. He was soon covered by the clouds of smoke originated form the multiple explosions.

Zommari waited until the smoke cleared out. Once it cleared out, Deidara and his Dragon was soon found in the sky again. "Now the trap has been set, great work!" Called Deidara as a Clay Clone emerged from the ground.

"What's this?" Asked Zommari, unfazed. The Clone soon came after Zommari in which exploded near Zommari. Luckily, he used Sonido to evade the Explosion, at the moment he landed, the ground beneath him slowly glowed with a familiar light. He stepped on a mine! Zommari was soon caught in an explosion, in which he evaded with Sonido in time with one a minor burn on his left arm, landing again on a different part of the area, causing it to explode. Zommari couldn't react in time and was truly caught in by the explosion.

"Those mini-dragons were all lures to create a cover-up for my Clone, who was hiding underground during the time," Explained Deidara, "To where he could plant the mines created by my C2 Dragon."

Zommari appeared in a different part of the plain with minor burns and an annoyed disposition.

"It's hard to comprehend where the other mines are," continued Deidara, "Step on one and you might be blown to bits, and what's more; You can't control them since they're underground and out of sight."

"I know," Assured Zommari as an eye from his right shoulder was glowing purple all this time, "Left Wing...bend!"

Deidaras' eyes widened as the Dragon bent its' wing back, ruining its' balance and fell fast to where the mines were planted. Zommari then used Sonido to hop onto the Dragons' back where Deidara was and brushed his fist against Deidaras' ankle before vanishing again. Deidara shouted in pain and landed on one knee. There was barely enough time to react as Deidara and his Dragon fell to the ground and exploded in several ways from the mines creating large clouds of smoke.

Zommari reappeared several yards away from the explosion.

"As I said before;" Said Zommari, " 'Farewell, Nameless Opponent..."  
"Will you shut up already?!" Shouted Deidara as he descended from the smoke on a Clay Pelican.

"Oh?" Uttered a surprised Zommari, "You're still alive?"

Deidara didn't dignify that question with a response as he descended high up. He about had enough of Zommaris' composure. It, once again, reminded him of Itatchi. 'Don't you mess with me!' He thought to himself, 'I'm better than you are! My Talent is Absolute! My Art can't be beat! I know I'm better than you!' " I will not lose to you!" He cursed, "Not to such a-! Such a-!" Deidara got angrier, and angrier to the point of biting his lower lip, forcing it to bleed. This had to stop! He pulled out a large chunk of clay from his left hand pouch with his left hand and devoured it.

"I saved the best for last!," He shouted as he clapped his hands together, "This will kill you!" He then waved a series of signs for his final trick. He only had one trick left to counter Zommaris' Amor; The "C4 Garuda"!

Deidara took a deep breath and vomited a large amount of digested clay. As the clay descended to the ground, it took on the form of a Giant Deidara. Everything was like him with the Cloak on, but every bit of color to it was slightly pale. Once it landed, it broke some of the ground beneath its' feet. The expression of the Garuda was blank as it stared down at Zommari. 'I set this Jutsu aside especially to kill Itatchi,' thought Deidara to himself as he slightly drooled and panted in exhaustion, 'But, oh well...' He smirked, he thought this would do the trick.

'Could that thing explode too?' Thought Zommari to himself in shock.

"I will take control of your Art like I have done with the others!" Barked Zommari as an eye opened near his chest and glowed. The same Control Mark appeared on the Garudas' face. "Move as I command!" He continued.

"Not a chance!" Shouted Deidara as he descended higher and waved a sign, "Ha!"

The Garuda started to swell up like a balloon. And as such, it popped as Zommari braced himself for an explosion, but...there was none! Zommari was confused, but chuckled.

"If this was your last attempt to kill me," Taunted Zommari as he looked up at Deidara, "I am not impressed...Now...you will die!" He opened his eyes from his front-side which started to glow purple.

"You first!" Shouted Deidara as he weaved a Sign, "Cause Art...is an explosion!"

Zommari grinned as he was about to use his Amor on Deidara...but something felt wrong. Zommari felt something inside him, and it was painful. Zommari then started to noticed that his hands were starting to crumble.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, "WHAT IS THIS?!" His eyes stopped glowing as they were crumbling as well.

"The true power of my 'C4 Garuda'," Answered Deidara, "It's a Bomb made up of many countless nano-sized mini-bombs too small for the naked eye to see! The moment a living creature breathes these mini-bombs in, they explode from the inside out! From my count as I battled you, you possessed 50 eyes altogether, so even if you could see the mini-bombs, how on earth can you control them all?!"

Zommari growled. "CURSE YOU!" Shouted Zommari, "YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE SOUL REAPERS WHO THINK THEY ARE BETTER THAN US! PRIASE AIZEN! BONZAI! BONZAI! BONZAI!" He slowly crumbled away with the wind.

Deidara laughed in victory for his Art was truly an Explosion…

 **Both Opponents were very skilled, and analytical fighters, but the battle didn't depend on their skills, but rather who had the necessary equipment to back-up said** **analytical skills** **. Deidaras' array of bombs may seemed to have been easily countered by Zommaris' Amor, but Deidara just had more trick up his sleeve. While putting the many trick Deidara had into play, he also fought against the Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert himself! Gaaras' Absolute Defense was fast** **(about as fast as a Sonido could be)** **, and nearly unstoppable, and yet Deidara found a weakness within it. It was without doubt that Deidara could find a weakness within Zommaris' Amor as well.**

 **Sorry about the delayed Chapter! Been busy! I promise the next one will come much quicker! x.x;**

 **Be sure to leave a Review if you want, the next Battle for the World will come soon! Peace! :-3** ****


	6. Chapter 5 - Death and Destruction!

Chapter 5

Death and Destruction! 

Grimmjow and Hidan appeared in an opened Colosseum without an audience. As soon as they heard the voice of the Cloaked Figure telling them to begin, Hidan readied his Scythe as Grimmjow cracked his knuckles.

"You shall be a perfect sacrifice to Jashin!" Cackled Hidan, "But first, I must pray for this fight..." Hidan took out a pendant that was a circle with a triangle in it and closed his eyes.

"Huh?" Spoke Grimmjow in confusion, "Who's this Jashin guy?"

"My god of course," Said Hidan, "Now shut up and let me pray! I have to do this before every fight, it's a pain, but it must be done."

Grimmjows' right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "To heck with this!" He shouted, he couldn't wait another moment. In a flash, he appeared as he ran his right hand through Hidans' chest. Hidans' face was blank as he coughed up blood.

"Too easy!" Scoffed Grimmjow.

Hidan paused as if he died on his feet, but then groaned in pain. "Aagh," he hissed, "That one smarts! Where are your manners, punk?!"

Grimmjow was surprised to see the Akatsuki Member alive! "What the-?!" He uttered, "What are you? Immortal?!"

"No," huffed Hidan, "I'm just a figment of your imagination, of course I can't die, you moron! Now get your hand out of my chest! It hurts like heck!" He raised his scythe to swing at Grimmjow, but the blue-haired Arrancar dodged it in time with Sonido and appeared several yards away from Hidan with a blood-stained right hand. "So you can't die huh?" Cackled Grimmjow, "I guess I'll have to cut ya to bits!"

"I'd like to see you try," huffed Hidan as he held he slowly shrugged off the wound and traced a large symbol in the ground with his feet, using the blood that spilled from his body, "The gods shall punish those who don't understand pain." The symbol looks exactly like his pendant.

"You don't know who you're talking to, huh?" Scoffed Grimmjow, "I'm the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jagerjaquez! So let's see what you got, Zombie!"

Hidan smirked insanely as he threw his scythe at Grimmjow, it was connected by a long cord from within his cloak. Grimmjow avoided the attack with Sonido and appeared on a different side. At that moment, Hidan pulled the cord and the scythe veered towards Grimmjow, who, just in time, dodged it again. Hidan attempted to cut Grimmjow with such a method for over 5 minutes as Hidan took out a small, black pole, it then extended into a fine needle-like blade. Hidan then charged in after Grimmjow.

Grimmjow noticed Hidan and vanished with Sonido and appeared behind him to strike with his left fist. Hidan scoffed as he jerked the cord and the scythe slashed across Grimmjows' left knee. Grimmjow used Sonido and reappeared from a distance. The right knee of his pants was slashed to shreds.

Hidan then caught his scythe and laughed in triumph. "Now I shall place you under my curse!" He laugh maniacally as he landed in the strange glyph he drew. Hidan took looked at the blades of his scythe to get the blood, but to his surprise, there was none! "What the heck?!" Uttered Hidan.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Asked Grimmjow.

"I slashed your knee!" Shouted Hidan, "There should been blood on my weapon!"

Grimmjow then raised the knee that was slashed, in which showed no signs of bleeding or scratches. "Probably because of my Hierro," Cackled Grimmjow, "In other words, my skin is harder than iron, even though I didn't feel a thing, I'm surprised that one of your attacks actually landed."

Hidans' left eyebrow twitched in shock. He can't cut the Arrancar! He knew he was doomed!

"I've grown bored of this," Sighed Grimmjow, "That Ichigo Kurosaki guy was a better challenge than you...He could actually cut through my skin." He held his right hand out towards Hidan as a red orb of energy charged quickly within his palm, it was a Cero. He quickly launched it at Hidan as Hidan stood there dumbfounded. The blast soon engulfed him.

Grimmjow huffed in boredom. The smoke soon cleared out and Hidan stood there with severe burns, still standing in frustration. His scythe was blasted away by the cord and his cloak was blasted clean off.

"Don't think you've won yet!" Shouted Hidan as he charged at Grimmjow with his black needle, "I will see to it that Jashin makes you suffer!"

Grimmjow glared as he zoomed past Hidan with Sonido. His Zanpakutō was drawn at that moment. Grimmjow soon stop behind Hidan with his back turned as he sheathed his blade. Hidans' head flew right off from between his shoulders as his headless body collapsed into multiple pieces. The head rolled about a yard away from the rest of his pieces.

"Not again…!" Growled Hidan, "Why do they always go for the head?!"

Grimmjow walked towards Hidans' head and stopped once he was a few inches away from it. "Your so-called god is nothing compared to the Espada," Said Grimmjow with a grin as he raised his right foot over Hidans' head, "But the fight was interesting, as well as... _smashing_!" Hidans' eyes widened as Grimmjow brought his foot down. "What a stupid pun!" Shouted Hidan, "Just wait till I-!" Grimmjows' foot then crushed the head into mush. 

**The shortest Chapter, and Battle to boot! While Hidan had an unpredictable skill-set with his Scythe and Cable, one factor stood between Hidans' Curse and his Victory; Could he cut through Grimmjows' Hierro? As I researched the first battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow, Ichigo had a lot of strength to back up his blows and yet still couldn't cut through Grimmjows' Hierro until the end of Round 1, and it was the same Soul Reaper who could cut the seemingly uncutable Kenpachi Zaraki! The only explanation being is that Hidan didn't have enough strength to cut Grimmjow, so Hidan couldn't make the** _ **cut~ ;D**_

 **Sorry if I took so long despite this being a short Chapter, and thanks for the support you all have given me so far, we're just about half way there! :-3**

 **You know the drill; Type a Review if you want and wait until the next Chapter comes out, which will be my personal favorite, you all will see soon enough! ;D**


	7. Chapter 6 - Under The Skin of Battle!

Chapter 6

Under The Skin of Battle! 

Nnoitora and Kakuzu were glaring face-to-face at each other in the heat of the desert they were transported into. They heard the Cloaked Figures' Voice telling them to begin as Nnoitora held up his weapon; A Zanpakutō that was uniquely different from the Zanpakutō of many of the other Espada since, unlike the basic sword shape of most Arrancar, it tooks the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. The chain was connected to Nnoitra's waist, which allowed him to perform long-ranged attacks. "I hope you'll provide a fun challenge," Chuckled the thin Arrancar, "Otherwise I'd be fighting for nothing." Kakuzu merely cracked his neck. "You're just as cocky as my nit-witted partner," said Kakuzu coldly, "And that's saying a lot, so I'll tell you what I always told him...don't get on my nerves, or you'll die..."

Nnoitora sneered. "Oh please," Laughed Nnoitora obnoxiously, "You'd have to cut me down first, for I am Espada 5, Nnoitora Gilga, and no one can cut me!" He threw his weapon at Kakuzu quickly. Both of Kakuzus' hands darkened into a black tone as he caught the weapon by the blades. "Get over here!" Shouted Kakuzu as he grasped the blades bare-handed and yanked on Nnoitoras' weapon, which was linked by its' chain and linked to Nnoitoras' waist. The Arrancar was sent flying at the Akatsuki Member while Kakuzu had his right hook ready for a punch. He slammed his right fist into Nnoitoras' gut, which sent him, and his weapon flying into the sand far away from Kakuzu. Kakuzu began to go onto the offensive as he quickly ran to Nnoitora with the same fist. "I am Kakuzu of the Akatsuki, and it's over!" He growled as he swung it at Nnoitora. The Arrancar just stood up and too the blow across his face. He sneered. "Is that the best you can do?" Asked Nnoitora sadistically as he reared his weapon to strike. Kakuzu unleashed his left leg and sent Nnoitora flying again. He landed with his weapon in hand and laughed. "I actually felt those two strikes a bit!" He chuckled, "But I doubt you can make me bleed!"

Kakuzu merely glared as he turned his whole body black and vanished in an instant. "Huh?!" Uttured Nnoitora, "Where did he go?" He looked around. Kakuzu appeared behind Nnoitora and slammed two fists into his back. It didnt cause any injury to Nnoitora, but he definitely felt both hits. He turned around and swung his weapon at Kakuzu who blocked the blade bare handed with his left hand and flattened his right hand, swiping it across Nnoitoras' stomach, which created flying sparks as the attack proved ineffective, though Kakuzu kept at the attempt. "Useless!" Laughed Nnoitora as he grabbed Kakuzus' wrist and flung him upward. Nnoitora then jumped and flung his weapon downward, which sent Kakuzu flying into the sand, causing a large cloud of dust to rise up. Nnoitora landed on his feet and held his weapon over his shoulder.

Kakuzu soon stood up once the cloud of dust dissipated. He was alright, not a single scratch on him. He cracked his neck again. Nnoitora was surprised, but pleased. "Looks like you're gonna be quite the Challenge," Chuckled Nnoirota, "Out of all the Opponents I've fought in my life, _you_ have skin that might be as hard as mine! Perfect! Now we'll see whos' is better!" He flung his weapon up and spun it around, which created a sand-twister that hovered him upward. He stopped the spinning and attacked from above while swinging his weapon from the side. Kakuzu backhanded the weapon with his left hand and swung with a right fist. Nnoitora grabbed the fist but was soon grabbed by the face with Kakuzus' left hand. The Akatsuki Member then threw Nnoitora down head first into the sand. Nnoitora growled and looked up, Kakuzu had his right hand flattened out, ready to stab him through the face as his hand decended downward. Nnoitora quickly rolled out of the way and quickly stood up, grabbing his weapon.

"Oh?" Muttured Kakuzu as he stood up straight and looked at Nnoirota, "It looks like someone has a weakness, why else would you dodge if you say your Skin is hard?" The Espada sneered. "Ha! What are you talking about?" Laughed Nnoitora, "Dodging attacks is a pure battle instinct! And there ain't nowhere you can cut me! You can never cut me! That's all there is to it!" Kakuzu shook his head and ran at Nnoitora once again. Nnoitora swung his weapon at the Akatsuki Member but missed as Kakuzu vanished out of sight again. Nnoitora looked behind him to see if Kakzuu would ambush him from behind, but no one was there. He turned to his original position and Kakuzu appeared before him and struck his left hand through Nnoirota's Eye Patch. The Espada was motionless, it appeared as if Kakuzu had won.

Nnoitora grinned and opened his mouth as he extended his tongue with the Number 5 Tattoo on it. A Yellow Cero charges quickly at the tip and fired. An explosion was soon made that engulfed the dessert in a cloud of dust. Once the dust cleared up, Kakuzu was nowhere to be seen. "Heh," Sneered Nnoitora, "Vaporized him." Kakuzu appeared behind Nnoirota with a right hook and slammed it downward. Nnoitora turned and blocked with his weapon in time before being sent back. Nnoitora quickly removed his Eye Patch to reveal his Hollow Hole, which replaced the entire eye that would've been there. "See?" Laughed Nnoitora, "You'd think my eye would be a weakness, but you're wrong! I have no weaknesses!"

Kakuzus' Cloak was burned and torn, with his left shoulder blown apart with his arm dangling from it. Dozens of organic threads oozed from it and quickly started stitching themselves back together. In mere seconds, his shoulder was repaired and his arm was hooked back on, it was slightly deformed, but he moved his shoulder around a bit, showing signs of stability for the time being. "What the-?!" Uttured Nnoitora, "What are you?!" "I'm the one who plans to rip you apart." Growled Kakuzu as he ripped his cloak off. He had stitchings all over his body. He wore a navy backless shirt with a white scarf and sash. On his bare back were four masks, each one with a unique and ominous design; The one on the top right took on the shape of a demonic tiger, the bottom left mask took on the shape of some sort of deformed, horned biped, and the other two masks took on the appearances of beaked-creatures, such as birds.

"Now you've made me mad." He growled as the stitchings in his arms started to turn loose. He then flung his arms forward as his arms, connected by multiple threads, flew at Nnoitora. The Espada jumped up, but was quickly followed by both arms. Nnoitora soon swung at the arms' threads, severing them both. As they fell, Kakuzu was seen from behind Nnoitora as he grabbed Nnoirotas' neck with both legs and flung him downward into the sand. Kakuzus' arm-stumps then sprouted more threads that attatched themselves to his severed arms and quickly recovered them. His arms were soon stitched back into place. He soon landed onto the ground and ran into the dust cloud where Nnoirora remained standing as he held his weapon. Kakuzus' entire body turned black against as he released a barage of punches and kicks at the Espada while Nnoitora either dodged them, blocked them, or took the hits.

"It's useless!" He laughed, "No one has been able to cut my Hierro before, so what makes you think that you can cut it now?!" Kakuzu growled as he flattened his hand and swiped it across Nnoitoras' chest. Much to the Espadas' surprise, Kakuzu managed to make a small cut. Nnoitora backed up and glared, wiping some of the blood from his chest and examining it. Kakuzu stood there and looks at the hand that spilt the Arrancars' blood finally. "What's wrong?" Asked Nnoitora, "Aren't you surprised that you were able to cut me?"

"No," Kakuzu answered after a long pause, "I was only surprised at the fact that it took this long for me to get used to your Skin..." Nnoirotas' eye widdened in shock. "Get...used to...my Skin…?!" He uttured. "You see," Continued Kakuzu, "My Idiotic partner usually does the fighting when it came to bounties and Jinchuuriki so I usually stood back incase hen needed my help...it was boring...it made me rusty...thank you for the warm up...next time...I'll be sure to rip you apart as a 'Thank You'.."

Nnoirota growled. "Don't bet on it!" He shouted as he held his tongue out to charge his Cero. Kakuzu quickly sped up to him and grabbed the Espadas' tongue with his left hand. The Espada was stunned as Kakuzu swung his right fist across Nnoirotas' face, which sent him flying into the sand. Nnoitora soon stood up with a huge bruise across his cheek as blood leaked from his mouth. Kakuzu stood there and cracked his knuckles and then his neck. "Just surrender now," Warned Kakuzu, "Or I'll kill you...This is your final warning...I...am...strong..."

Nnoitora gritted his teeth harshly. "Don't you _dare_ think you can defeat me just because you can successfully injure me now!" He growled as held up his weapon over his head and glowed a ferocious yellow, "Now Pray! Santa Teresa!" Nnoirotra finally released his Zanpakuto as he was enveloped in his yellowish Spiritual Pressure which came from the empty space of his top-blade. Once the yellow energy disperesed, Kakuzus' eyes widdened in surprise. Nnoitora gained extra set of arms, which took on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand that held a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resembled the appendages of a praying mantis, and had a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gained a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head that resembled a crescent moon, with his left horn longer than his right. He gained several white, tendril-like appendages around his torso which extended over the sides of his abdomen. His Hollow mask also changed, which became torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself. All of his wounds have healed, including the nasty bruise he had prior to his Trump Card.

"I guess this is your first time seeing a Ressureccion," Cackled Nnoirotra, "Seeing me like this will be the last sigh you'll ever see!" He ran at Kakuzu with all four blades and swung them all down on Kakuzu. Kakuzu kept the black on his skin as he took all four hits. Kakuzu then took on his usual combat prowess as Nnoitora kept swinging his blades. The battle was even more violent, and Nnoitora enjoyed it more than ever. Kakuzu growled as he unleashed dozens of his threads around Nnoitoras' fours arms and swipped his flattened hands over one on each side, several the two. He then kicked the Espada away as Kakuzu ran at Nnoitora. The Espada grinned as both his arm-stubs grew new arms. Kakuzu was even more surprised, he had never faced an opponent that could replace his arms so faster than even the Bounty Hunter can!

Nnoitora ran and grabbed the two weapons he dropped due to amputation and charged at Kakuzu. Kakuzu ceased the black in his skin and vanished again. He then came up behind attempted to swing a fist at Nnoitora. Nnoitora grinned as a 5th hand struck itself through Kakuzus' chest. Kakuzu was surprised as he groaned in pain. "Wh-what…?!" He coughed. "What's wrong?" Chuckled Nnoitora, "Did you honestly think that I can _only_ regenerate my arms? Here's a News Flash; I can grow as many arms as six!" Kakuzu fell back and went limp as hs eyes closed painfully. Nnoitora then flexed his 5th and 6th arms and shook the blood off of his 5th arm. Nnoitora turned to him and cackled. "You were a tough one," He said, "But you just let your defenses down too soon."

Kakuzus' eyes quickly. "It won't happen again!" He growled as he swept his right leg underneath Nnoitoras' legs and caused him to trip. Kakuzu quickly got up and jumped back. Nnoitora quickly got up. "How are you not dead?!" Exclaimed Nnoitora in a fit of rage, "I stabbed your Heart with my bare hand!" "You stabbed _one_ of my hearts," Growled Kakuzu, "In which yours shall gladly take its' place..." Once his chest wound stitched itself up, he then turned around and revealed the same four masks on his back, though one of the bird masks that were marked with blue markings were damaged. The stitchings on his back loosened and snapped. Kakuzu gave out a low, painful growl as both of the bird-like masks, the tiger mask, and the horned mask slowly oozed from their places and busted out of his back. Four creatures spawned from his back and took their places by his side as he turned back around, his back quickly stitching up the loose ends and tightly sealing them. The Bird-Mask that came out took on a four-legged being with wings, the other Bird Mask was a bipedal bird-like creature, though it had a hole in its' face from the successful strike made from Nnoitora, the Tiger Mask took on a short biped like appearance, and the Horned Mask took on the tallest form with a biped form and large shoulders.

"What...what are those?!" Asked Nnoitora in horror. "My Trophies," Answered the Bounty Hunter, "And you will soon join them..." The damaged bird-like creature fell down, oozing and deflating into a dead pile of threads and blood. Nnoitora knew he had to take down the other three along with Kakuzu himself before he could truly kill him. Kakuzu then weaved a Sign as the winged creature flew at Nnoitora. The Espada swung at it but the creature evaded through an areal manuver and back up behind him as it opened its' beak. "Wind-Style;", called Kakuzu, "Pressure Damage!" The Bird-Creature unleashes a storm of pressurized wind at Nnoitora, engulfing him in a explosion-like cloud.

Nnoitora jumped up, slightly damaged and missing one of his Scythes. The Horned-Creature appeared infront of him with its' teeth sparkling like a charge of electricity. "Lighting-Style;", continued Kakuzu, "False Darkness!" The Horned-Creature launched a stream of incredibly bright lightning at Nnoitora, which sent him flying downward. Once Nnoitora got up, the Tiger-Creature stood in front of Nnoitora and opened its' mouth, creating a small sphere of fire from within. "Fire-Style;", growled Kakuzu, "Searing Migrain!" The Tiger-Creature, at point-blank, blasted Nnoitora with a wide barrage of flames. It seemed as if it was all over as a huge cloud of smoke engulfed Noitora.

Nnoitora soon rose up as the smoke cleared, incredibly singed and very mad. "I'll kill you yet!" Shouted Nnoitora, "I'll kill you all!" The Horned-Creature stepped in front of the Tiger-Creature and unleashed a second beam of lighting. Nnoitora countered it with his Yellow Cero, the two attacks seemed even at first, but the Cero overpowered the False Darkness and the beam headed straight for the Horned-Creature, engulfing it. The attack would've made it to the Tiger-Creature, but it jumped out of the way. Kakuzu glared as the Tiger and Bird Creatures joined his side. Two hearts gone, it has been a while since that has happened to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was done, his back opened up once again as both the Tiger and Bird Creatures reunited with him, although they didn't go all of the way into him, no, their masks were exposed on both sides of Kakuzu; The Tiger Mask on his right side, and the Bird on his left. "Now let's see if you can handle Wind _and_ Fire..." Chuckled Kakuzu as his mask flew off through the force of his fleshy-threads pushing out and wriggling about from his grinning mouth. Both Tiger and Bird Masks opened up and charged their respective elemental attacks.

Nnoitora started charging his Cero via tongue, it all ends at this precise moment. Kakuzu launched the Wind-Powered Fire Blast as Nnoitora launched his Yellow Cero. Both attacks clashed, and soon resulted in an explosion that engulfed both fighters, who won?

The smoke cleared up and Kakuzu could be seen by Nnoitora, descending from above. Nnoitora swung

with his Scythes, but Kakuzus' skin turned black, causing the Scythes to be as ineffective as nails on a stone wall. Kakuzu pinned down Nnoitora, who was about to charge up his Cero, but his tongue was soon grabbed by Kakuzu. "Enough of that attack," Growled the Hunter as he ripped it from Nnoitoras' skull, "About time someone shutted you up!" Nnoitora spat out blood as he screamed in pain.

Kakuzu then struck his black, hardened hand into Nnoitoras' rib-cage, which forced more blood through Nnoitoras' mouth. "You're heart..." growled kakuzu, "Is mine!" Kakuzu then ripped Nnoitoras' chest opened, in which the Espada tried struggling to get free. The Espada slowly died once Kakuzu succeeded in ripping his heart out.

Kakuzu retracted his mouth-threads as he grinned maniacally. "You were my toughest victim yet," He cackled, "So this Heart will be quite the Special Trophie within me..." Once Kakuzu was done with the procedure of the Forced Heart Transplant, he stood up. Taking the place of the Biped-Bird mask was Nnoitoras' own face, ripped away from the corpse of the once proud Espada; Kakuzu glowed yellow and grinned…

 **A VERY close battle! Both Combatants are known for their extremely tough skin, but the Factor was** **obvious;** **"Whos'** **Skin** **can outlast the other** **?" Well, while Nnoitoras' Hierro was known to be the toughest of all the Espada, Kakuzus' Earth Style – Earth Spear Jutsu makes** _ **ALL**_ **physical attacks useless, except for Kakashis' Lightning Blade, in which Earth-Style Jutsu are incredibly inferior to Lightning-Style Jutsu. Kakuzu took the full force of Chojis' Spiked Human Boulder Jutsu while the Earth Spear Jutsu was active, and Kakuzu stood up with only steam emitting from his skin** **and, for some reason, his clothes weren't harmed by the attack either (Anime** **Clothing** **Logic, am I right?** **Lol!** **)** **.** **It was also featured , in the Anime, that Kakuzu could have still used his Earth Spear even without his "Earth-Mask" to an extent, meaning that no matter which heart was taken out, he still had hard, capable skin.** **Noitora, on the other hand, was cut by (Technical** **Privaron Espada)** **Neliel, an** _ **EX-**_ **Espada, who** **'** **d be weaker than Tia Harribel! Even Kenpachi Zaraki, who had rusty muscles from the lack of training, was able to cut down Nnoitora after** **multiple** **good swings.** **So t** **here's no doubt in my mind that the same thing would've happened for Kakuzu. Combine Kakuzus' nearly invincible defense with his years of experience, multiple** **ridiculously powerful elemental** **Jutsu, extreme endurance,** **monster strength (He was able to kick Choji, who weighed 87.5 kg (192.9045 lbs.) over several yards)** _ **AND**_ **his Trademark Earth Grudge Fear Jutsu,** **and** **even Nnoitoras' Hierro** **n** **or his** **Resurrección** **couldn't stand a chance in the end.**

 **It's sad that Nnoitora had to die on** **the Month of his Birthday** **. That's right! Nnoitoras' Birthday** **was 11 Days ago (This Fic was finished on 11/22/15)** **! ...** **So his** **his "Deathday"** **is Today** **in this Fic-Canon!** **XD**

 **Sorry for the** **11-Day-D** **elay folks! New Chapter coming up soon, so be sure to Review this Chapter and Follow if you want! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7 - Empty Eyes

Chapter 7

Empty Eyes

Facing each other in a dark, nameless territory of Ruins stood two of the most unique beings from both Organizations; Itatchi Uchiha of the once great Uchiha Clan, whom were slaughtered by the order of a cruel man by the name of Danzo of the Foundation the Child Prodigy once worked for. One the other side stood the most emotionless Arrancar to have ever existed; Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th strongest Arrancar in existence, and the most loyal to their Leader without question, Sosuke Aizen.

They both stared at each other quietly, until Itatchi broke the silence. "I suppose it'll be pointless to ask you not to fight," Assumed Itatchi, "Seeing as your other comrades may have had the same idea to win."

"You're not wrong," Replied Ulquiorra, "As much as I wouldn't intend on fighting in such a bothersome contest, and I wouldn't...my Lord Aizen would adore the prize of taking on the world as his trophy along with the Soul Society. So if I must, I must...do try to make this quick for me, won't you? I am Espada 4, Ulquiorra Cifer. It is because that you'll die, that I plan to give you my name to remember me by..."

Itatchi glared and just within the blink of an eye, he appeared beside the Espada with his kunai at the ready. "I am Itatchi Uchiha of the Akatsuki," He replied, "And you'll be the one to go down and out." He swung his Kunai, which was effortlessly grabbed by Ulquiorra, thanks to his Hierro, he did not bleed.

"Is that so?" Asked Ulquiorra without emotion, "Very well, make my day." He held out his finger to the Akatsuki Member as it formed a sphere of green energy; a Green Cero. Itatchi was caught inside it as the blast fired at him. The Cero dissipated within less than a minute, the Ninja was nowhere to be found. "Thank you for making this quick," Said the Espada, "Atleast you can make a promise..."

"I wouldn't say that." Said a voice.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and looked behind him. Itatchi was there, unscathed and in one piece. "You'll prove to be a problem as both ranges in battle," said Itatchi, "But my eyes have never failed me before, and they won't fail now." His eyes turned from his usual eye color to a red shade, with 3 tomoes circling each other. The battle has just begun.

"There's a first for everything, Human," Assured Ulquiorra, "Allow me to prove it to you." He used his Sonido to get behind Itatchi, with his left hand at the ready like a shiv struck it at Itatchi, who blocked it with a kunai. It was obvious to the Ninja that, if Ulquiorra could catch a sharp object in his hand without bleeding, then those same hands could be used for stabbing and cutting flesh.

Both sides were at it, striking and blocking each hit between kunais and Heirro-empowered hands. Both sides backed up, mentally thinking of a better analysis for a better outcome to win. "You're not ordinary, I'll give you that," Said Ulquiorra, "You have a skill that could match Ichigo Kurosaki if you had been a Soul Reaper."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Said Itatchi, "But I have just begun, I usually don't go all out against any opponent, but for someone like you, I believe I'll have to." The tomoes in his eyes changed form into a black 3-pointed, curved star in each eye. Ulquiorra pointed his finger out to charge another cero, and then blasted it at Itatchi. The blast fazed through Itatchi as he morphed into a flock of sinister, black crows, surrounding him. Ulquiorra was confused as he looked around.

"Behold, the might of my Sharingan and the power of its' second stage; The Mangekyo Sharingan." Said a voice.

"Mangekyo...Sharingan…?" Uttered Ulquiorra.

"As a regular Sharingan, it is capable of reading and even copying Techniques and Movements," Explained the voice, belonging to Itatchi, "As the Mangekyo Sharingan, it can do so much more. For instance, I placed you into a powerful Illusion; Tsukuyomi, The Nightmare Realm."

"Nightmare Realm?"

"Yes, now...watch as you succumb to my will and suffer for the next 72 hours in your new, treacherous home."

The Crows expanded in sized and exploded into millions of black needles that seem to have pierced through the unsuspecting Arrancar. Ulquiorra felt a jerk within himself, as if...is felt something welling up deep inside him. Being the Emptiness Aspect of Death, he never knew emotions, not the concept either...until now...for once in his life, he felt _fear._

Ulquiorra was sweating slightly as he grunted and panted at the Genjutsu was working its' curse on him. He fell onto one knee, gasping softly. He couldn't believe such power, but he has to fight it, all of it, for the sake of the prize that would await his Lord Aizen. He slowly regained his natural composure as he stood back up and drew his Zanpakutō, uttering the following phrase; "Imprison... _Murciélago..."_

The weapon unleashed a black and green burst of spiritual energy, which fell around Ulquiorra as green rain. Once the "rain" cleared up, Ulquiorra became bat-like in appearance. Large, black bat wings formed on his back, his hair had grown longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centered atop his head, with two large horns that extended outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face became black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails grew in length. His Arrancar attire became more form fitting and closed at the top, and it became more like a robe towards the bottom. It would appear as if he could legitimately fly in this Ressureccion.

The sudden burst of energy and the increase of power was enough to break through the Tsukuyomi, leaving the two opponents' face-to-face once again. Itatchi grunted as he held his right eye in pain.  
"Y-you broke through…!" Itatchi uttered as a trickle of blood ran down his face from his right eye.

"I was right then, a change in power did trigger my freedom." Said Ulquiorra.

"So you knew that your power was flexing your senses through my eyes, and you increased your power to break free..." Said Itatchi, "This will last longer than I thought."

"Oh contrary," corrected Ulquiorra, "I plan to end this soon now that I have transformed."

Itatchi started making hand signs; Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. "Fire Style; Fire Ball Jutsu!" Itatchi shot out a great ball of inferno at Ulquiorra, who created a Luz de la Luna (Light of the Moon), a shaft of green energy in the shape of a Lance. He used his energy-based weapon to split the Fireball in half, dissipating the flames. "Not hot enough…." Said Ulquiorra as he threw his lance at Itatchi, who barely dodged it at the cost of his headband, which fell off of his forehead once the side strap was torn by the lance he barely dodged.

Itatchi had no other choice but to call on the power of his Mangekyo Sharingan' once again. "On my terms, I'd hope," Said Itatchi softly as he closed his eyes.

"You won't pull that illusion off a second time." Said Ulquiorra as he held out his finger and fired off another Cero, but it was black with a green outlined glow.

"I don't plan to trap you in an illusion..." He said as he opened his left eye, which bleed worse than his right eye, "Amateratsu!" The black Cero closed in fast on Itatch, but was instantly stopped by something more sinister in appearance. Ulquiorra was surprised and curious to have found what stopped it; Black Flames that grew like dark, wild fire...spreading in hunger throughout the Cero and engulfing it rapidly. Ulquiorra had to disconnect the Cero from himself, which made him wise to do so. The black flames ate up the Cero in a matter of seconds, vanishing as mysteriously as they appeared.

"Impossible..." Uttered Ulquiorra, "My Cero Oscuras (Black Zero) is more powerful than my Regular Cero...and yet those flames took all of it like it was nothing...what is this?"

"My eyes' Second Power," Answered Itatchi, "The Black Flames of Amateratsu, I plan to end this fast, so please hold still." He glared again.

Ulquiorra soon figured out that he should start flying fast and took off into the air, in which the black flames then engulfed where he once stood. That was a close one. But more flames kept appearing around him as he kept maneuvering away from them. Itatchi tried to close in as Ulquiorra started firing off Balas (Bullets), surges of energy that can come out of an Arrancars' hand 20 times less powerful as a regular Cero, but 20 times faster. Itatchi tried his best to dodge every single one of them, when he got hit by one though, it turned out to be a clone as the real Itatchi appeared from below where Ulquiorra was going to head next as he prepared another shot with Amateratsu. Ulquiorra was caught off guard with his right wing being caught in the black flames.

"Darn…!" The Arrancar uttered as he fell down to the ground on his knee once again. He had to get rid of the flames quick as he manifested another Luz de la Luna to sever the wing, which was then entirely devoured by the black flame, which then vanished.

"What good is your flying without your wing?" Asked Itatchi.

"For old news..." answered Ulquiorra, "What do you know of Despair?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Itatchi

"I'll show you...True Despair…." Green and Black Energy flowed around Ulquiorra and soon flailed uncontrollably around him as his uniform began glowing and peeling away. Itatchi felt a disturbing presence as he backed up a bit, what was going on?

The energy faded as Ulquiorra stood in his new form; While he retained his black wing and grew another, his long white coat was gone, which revealed his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole, which became larger, appeared to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist became covered in something similar to black fur, which covered his arms and legs. His fingers grew claw-like extensions, and his feet resembled talons. The irises of his eyes turned yellow, and the sclera became green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increased in size and turned black. Ulquiorra's mask was completely gone. He had two large bat-like ears, and the #4 Espada tattoo that would've been shown a while ago was no longer visible on his chest.

"This...is Segunda Etapa," Explained Ulquiorra, "The Second Stage of my Ressureccion. I am the only Arrancar to have achieved this form, and not even Lord Aizen knows about this. Go ahead and trap me in your illusions, burn my wings in your flames...it matters not, for now I become truly serious, and you now meet your despair-filled end..." He manifested two more Luz de la Lunas', one in each hand, and flew at Itatchi, faster than before.

Itatchi tried his best to keep up with the Amateratsu, in an attempt to burn him down, but Ulquiorra kept dodging as ran both lances through Itatchi, revealing to be a Substitution. Ulquiorra looked from the corner of his eye and threw both lances in that direction where Itatchi showed up, whom barely evaded by burning both lances through the manifestation of Amateratsu.

Ulquiorra soon showed up and grabbed Itatchi' face forcefully and flew upward into the sky. The momentum was so intense that Itatchi barely reacted. Ulquiorra threw Itatchi downward, the Ninja hit the floor as it crumbled through the sheer might. Itatchi laid there, gasped and groaning as his left eye bled.

"It's all over Itatchi, now die by the influence of True Despair..." Ulquiorra charged a larger, more powerful orb of the Cero Oscuras before firing. Itatchi didn't have time to use the Amateratsu again! He was enveloped in the blast that created an explosion. Ulquiorra perches on top of a single pillar in silence. It was over, at least, he believed it to be over…

"You call _that_ 'True Despair'?" Asked a voice among the cloud left by the explosion. Ulquiorras' eyes widened. The smoke cleared as Itatchi stood there, his garb completely blown off with several burns...surrounded by a large, crackling ribcage, which glowed an ominous red. "How is that possible…?" Asked Ulquiorra, who couldn't believe his eyes, "You should've been dead from that blast...what are you?"

"The same Ninja as before," Answered Itatchi in a weak tone, "Except that I have now revealed _my_ Trump Card, a Technique that can be used through the awakening of both eye of the Mangekyo Sharingan; Susano'o." The Ribcage of the Technique started sprouting arm-bones slowly, then the hands, and finally, the skull, which bellowed softly. Yellow strands of muscle-like energy formed around the skeletal frame of the colossus-being, which then formed the Techniques' Flesh.

Ulquiorra was about to charge another Cero Oscuras until Susano'o held its' hand back and manifested Yasaka Magatama; Three magatama bound together by a single, circular thread of Chakra that was then propelled towards Ulquiorra as a single combined projectile. Ulquiorra barely dodged the projectile through flight as more Magatamas' came at him. Ulquiorra kept dodging them, using a combination of Balas and Luz de la Lunas to deflect them until one of the, shredded through his right wing and arm, losing one of his lances.

The Arrancar fell quickly downward as another projectile flew towards him. In the blink of an eye, his right arm and wing grew back at a rapid paste, allowing him enough time to throw his lance at the projectile, in which both exploded. Ulquiorra remained in the air as Itatchi coughed up blood. The Akatsuki Member knew he had to wrap this up quickly. Susano'o was soon covered in a red cloak of armor, with a demons' face as a helmet. It held a large, deep-red shield in its' left arm, and a Gourd in one of its' two right hands.

Ulquiorra had to keep his distance and held both hands together, slowly separating his palms and manifested a larger shaft of green energy, It was quite like his original energy lances, with the only, if quite noticeable, difference being the energy that flowed off of each end in a fashion that was similar to flames, which made it look more arrow-shaped. "This is my most powerful technique, 'Lanza del Relámpago', now hold still, this Technique is quite hard to aim with."

Ulquiorra then threw the Lance at Itatchi and his Susano'o, but the giant entity lifted its' shield to block the Lance. The Lance made impact wit an explosion that engulfed both of the enemies. Ulquiorra stood in mid-air. The explosion created a whirlwind that blew all over the ruins, with rubble and debris flying everywhere. Once the smoke and clouds from the explosion cleared away, Susano'o was still in the exact spot. "What now?" Asked Itatchi rhetorically with a soft smirk, "The Yata Mirror is Susano'os' perfect defense...now to go on the offensive."

The Gourd spewed out a long shifting blade that it held by the second of Susano'os' two hands. Susano'o then started swinging relentlessly, in which Ulquiorra instinctively dodged. Ulquiorra kept creating the Lanza del Relampago and threw them one by one, with each one getting absorbed by the Yata Mirror as Susano'o aimed to defend from the explosion caused by the Lances. Ulquiorra then started firing off a Cero Oscuras, which was blocked by the shield again in an explosion.

"I'll have to get close to get to him..." Uttered Ulquiorra as he manifested another Lance as effortlessly flew around the behemoth, avoiding the swords' swings but then was bashed and sent flying by the Shield. "Darn it all…!" He uttered. He regained his balance but felt like something ran through his chest, Itatchi took the opportunity to stab Ulquiorra with the Sword, Ulquiorra hung there, spewing black blood from his mouth.

"You've let yourself wide opened..." said Ulquiorra softly as he held his finger out to Itatchi to charge one final Cero Oscuras. "I'm afraid that you're the one who let himself wide opened..." Corrrected Itatchi. Ulquiorra then began to feel strange, as if he was slowly melting into the blade...and he was! He was slowly fusing into the Sword that impaled him. "What...is this…?!" Uttered Ulquiorra.

"The Sword of Totsuka," Answered Itatchi, "An Ethereal Sword that seals anything it pierces into the Gourd that acts as its' handle, what lies withing the Gourd is a World of Eternal Illusions, there you will spend all of Eternity there...farewell, Ulquiorra...your Hatred wasn't enough to match me..."

Ulquiorra slowly melted into the blade as the hand that held the blade slowly released its' grip, in which the blade slowly slipped into the Gourd from whence it came. "Darn…!" Cursed Ulquiorra as his right eye was the final thing to be seen within the shrinking blade. Soon the Gourd sealed itself once the last bit of the blade was secured within.

Itatchi collapsed on his knees as Susano'os' armor vanished, followed by its' flesh, and then finally its' bones with a low bellow. Itatchi coughed up blood from the pressuring side effects of his Technique. He had won, the Rogue Prodigy had won.

 **(TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS DOWN, FAN GIRLS! Before said Fan Girls start to rant and persecute me, hear me out; Both Combatants are highly skilled and Intelligent. It was a close call, but Itatchi had the Arsenal needed to combat with the Super Natural. Ulquiorra may have had the Second Stage and the powerful techniques behind it, but Itatchi** **s'** **Mangekyo Sharingan had so much more to offer, especially with Itatchi' Trump Card, Susano'o. The average Susano'o Technique could easily tank hits better than Gaaras' Sand Shields and Armor, but Itatchi' Susano'o is much more invincible with a Shield that can protect Itatchi from any assault, and a Sword that can end the entire fight in one stab. "But Fanimal, the Yata Mirror can only block Chakra-Based Attacks!" NOT entirely true, when Itatchi called out Susano'o, it could block more than just Chakra Based attacks, like Sasukes' Sword and Explosive Kunais, or Orochimarus' 8-Headed Snakes, in which several of the heads tried striking, but basically bounced off the Shield upon impact, meaning that the Shield could really block anything. If that weren't enough to convince you, then consider the Origin of Chakra, in which Spiritual Energy made up 50% of the average Naruto-Ninjas' Chakra. Arrancars and Soul Reapers alike mainly use Sprit-Based Attacks along with Sword-Play, In other words, the Yata Mirror would have an easier time deflecting the Ceros and Energy Lances without a problem. "But Fanimal, The Sword of Totsuka isn't a Zanpakutō, why would it be able to harm Ulquiorra?!" As listed in the Prologue, the Akatsuki members would be able to harm the Arrancars (Should they get past their Hierro), but more importantly, the Sword sat within an Ethereal Plain, meaning it could very well act much like a Zanpakutō** **even** **without the special rule set by the Fic. Even without the Ethereal Characteristic, Every Jutsu (Except** **Tai** **jutsu) all require Chakra, in which, again, 50% requires Spiritual Energy** **(Yes, Spiritual, not Mental, mistranslation of American Dubbing)** **, therefore, Itatchi already had the means to take on Ulquiorra, and then more. So what do you get when you pit a Spiritual Being with great potential against a Being with the capabilities to counter e** **very** **bit of that? Results are fairly obvious,** **and not favoritism because I like them both, and it's just research.)**

 **(Hey! Sorry about the LONG delay with the Chapters, a lot was on my plate, but I'm back on track! Coming up next could really** _ **BITE**_ **for the one who loses the next battle! So please Review if desired, and expect the next one to come within this Month or the beginning of next Month! Thank you for your Reviews!)**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Battle For Shark Week

Chapter 8

The Battle for Shark Week

 **(Just a reminder; All Battles in this Fic have the Special Rule stated from the Prologues that the Akatsuki Members can touch the** **Arrancars** **without Zanpakutō, just in case anyone forgot, thank you ^_^ )**

A new battle takes place on a wide horizon-filled beach-land with miles of ocean creeping back and forth from the sandy banks. Standing withing the many sun-filled grains of sand stood two competitors staring down at each other. From the East Side, representing the Akatsuki, is the Monster of the Hidden Mist; Kisame Hoshigaki.

He was once a Member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, a Group of Assassins that each carry a special sword passed down from generation to generation, and his Sword was no exception. The Sword was nearly as tall as he was, bandaged up as if it went through so many battles, and it was dubbed "Shark Skin", and he wouldn't be anywhere without it.

To the West from the Espadas stood Tia Harribel, who also had a Sword, a Zanpakutō on her back. It was not as tall as she was, in fact, it was about half her size, but seeing as how she survived so far, there was more to her weapon than meets the eye.

"Well, well," chuckled Kisame with a toothy smirk, "Looks like I get to take on a rather stunning beauty such as yourself, just don't think I'd go easy on you."

"I was planning to say the same thing," Replied Harribel, "Those who have fought against me have perished withing the jaws of my might." She drew her sword slowly by slipping the pointer finger in her right hand into one of the holes of her guard, revealing the blade to be hollow. She then flung the blade downward, only for the entire weapon to spin in mid-air. Once she caught it, she took a stance.

"Really?" laughed Kisame, "You're too much, Woman! I am the Monster of the Hidden Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki, and to obtain Peace, I will destroy you!" He too drew his sword, slamming it into the sand, scattering the many sun-bathed grains about. "But before we begin, may I ask your name? I already told you mine."

"Tia Harribel," She answered after a slight pause, "The Teresa Espada, the 3rd Strongest of us all, but I will be the first to survive between the two of us."

"3rd Strongest?" He chuckled, "Lucky me!"

"You hear that and yet you become eager to fight me?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Fight you?" He chuckled, "I'm eager to kill you!"

The two sword-wielders charged at each other swinging their blades at their opponents' for a singular, first stroke. The blades collided with a sharp clash, the sword fight has begun! Both combatants were great sword fighters, neither side gave an inch as each one swung their sword only to be blocked by the other and vice-versa. Soon enough, both warriors locked blades. Tia was maintaining her cool while Kisame felt alive to be fighting someone else that owned a sword.

"Not bad for a woman," sneered Kisame with delight, "My Shark Skin will enjoy ripping you to ribbons!" 

Tia glared, Kisame seemed to be the opposite to the passive-tempered Tia. "So you delight in battling and killing, no remorse or regret can radiate from someone like you, it seems."

"Funny you should state the obvious," Cackled Kisame as he started to slowly overpower her while their blades locked, "And here's another obvious thing to point out; You won't last long if you keep fiddling with me like this!" He soon pushed her away, causing Tia to back up carefully while Kisame brought his sword upward, and then, as he grinned, he swung downward. Tia had to quickly block, in which she did, though the sheer force of Kisames' might forced her onto one knee.

Kisame grinned as he gridded his blade against hers, causing the bandages to rip from one side, once Kisame pulled his blade away, apart of the real blade was revealed; Spiny Scales, deep in a Blueish Color. Tia seemed shocked to see such a unique sword, sharp and yet no metal can be seen.

Kisame swung again, though Tia instantly vanished, in which Shark Skin struck the sand, causing it to scatter and fly. Kisames' eyes widened as Tia stood behind him, striking her blade through his chest. Kisame flinched, coughing in pain. "It's pitiful, having to throw your life away so recklessly..." She said coldly.

Yet, blood wasn't dripping from Kisames' mouth, but water! "Don't cry yet." He chuckled as another Kisame appeared behind her with his sword sideways and at the ready. Tia seemed surprised as she quickly pulled her blade away with her left hand, in which the first Kisame she stabbed dispersed as a Water Clone. Tia was an agile fighter, able to once again block his strike. The two swords people clashed blades once again, Tia kept dodging with Sonido while Kisame avoided the most lethal blows with his Water Clones.

They locked their blades once again. "This is fun!" laughed Kisame, "This is the kind of battle that makes my blood boil! The kind of battle that will be worth ending once my sword tastes your flesh!"

Tia had grown tired of hearing this coming from, yet another, oppressive male fighter. The inside of her hollow sword glowed yellow as she quickly pushed Kisame back, who was surprised at the unexpected turn, landing on his feet several yards back.

The yellow energy slowly overflowed from Tias' sword as she moved her sword into her right hand, slowly unzipping her jacket with the other, revealing her hidden "3" Tattoo, and her mask-remains in the form of teeth covering the lower half of her face, much like a sharks'.

"Well, well, seems that I'm not the only one affiliated with Sharks," Chuckled Kisame, "If I wasn't set on killing you, I would've tried flirting my way out instead, what a shame, really."

"I wouldn't be so keen on teasing me if I were you, now I'm serious..." The energy of her sword poured out more, in which Shark Skin shook with anticipation.

"Oh? Tasted a bit of her energy I see? Don't worry, you'll get more soon enough." Assured Kisame.

Tia glared as she jumped at Kisame with ferocity, the battle continued, clashing blades one time after another. Kisame smirked as he thrusted his blade at Tia, who blocked it with her sword, only to have her Zanpakutō...bitten! Tia seemed shocked as Shark Skin shrieked in delight, gnawing on her blade with teeth that were sharper than even Kisames'

"Excuse my Sword, he seems to love your energy so much that just a nibble won't quench him!" Laughed Kisame as he pulled her towards himself. Tia, stun by the shock of such a grotesque sword, was pulled in to be upper-cutted by Kisame, flying upward and letting go of her sword. The energy left the sword, forcing Shark Skin to spit it out. Kisame then jumped up with his sword pointed upward, hoping for a clean cut from above.

Tia regained her focus rather quickly and vanished the moment Kisame swung downward. Tia appeared by her sword, picking it up is it glowed yellow again, in which she then pointed it upward, launching multiple, yellow projectiles of spiritual energy known as "Ola Azul", the Blue Wave.

Kisame quickly blocked with Shark Skin, which shrieked in delight as if bathing in soothing warm water. Tia figured that using energy based attacks was useless, and also knew that Kisame has a certain affiliation with water from the Water Clones. Kisame landed and waited for the next move. "You want a true battle of Sharks? You'll have one." Stated Tia as she held her Zanpakutō in front of her with the blade pointed downward. "Destroy... _Tiburon_ (Shark)..." She demanded as she became instantly engulfed in a heart-shaped vortex of water.

Kisame grinned, in which he knew she wasn't going all out before. The vortex soon dispersed once she cut through it. In this form, her clothes and Espada tattoo are gone. Her mask remnants become a collar, with extensions covering her nipples. She gained bone-like, spiny shoulder-pads on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure formed on her stomach, which spanned from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Harribel wore a mini-skirt which consisted of bones that surrounded a dark undergarment. She wore a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. Her weapon took the form of a broad pata, which resembled an elongated shark tooth, which featured an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covered her hand. The sword possessed gill markings along both sides of the blade. Harribel lost her three braids, causing her hair to become messy, and gained two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face in the place of her jaw-like mask that vanished within the transformation.

Kisame chuckled. "Well, what a sight for sore eyes, although I have to say, I liked the mask you had on earlier."

"My change in appearance is the least of your worries..." She said as she raised her blade. "The Queen of Sharks shall prevail over a Rogue like you..."

Kisame laughed. "We'll see, for the Queen shall see that she'll be dominated by the King of Sharks himself!" His mood changed when he found himself impaled, and bleeding this time. Tia took the time while he was talking and impaled him with her new blade through the abdomen. "You talk too much..." She scowled and pushed him away.

Kisame landed onto the sand, coughing up blood. "Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily..." He chuckled as Shark Skins' handle extended. The pammell, which took the shape of a small skull with no lower jaw, pierced his skin, in which the rather lethal wound inflicted on him started to expel red steam, healing rather quickly.

Tia glared, it's always something new with him, is there? She thought. Kisame got up, removed his ruined cloak and tossing it side. "Yes, let the _true_ battle of Sharks commence!" He stabbed the sword into the ground and weaved multiple hand signs. "Water Style; Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" From the nearby ocean, multiple projectiles of water, taking the form of Sharks, flew right at Tia. Tia held out her weapon, making the Sharks stop withing inches of her space. This shocked Kisame.

"You plan to fight me with a source of water at hand? You should've figured that I can manipulate water just as freely as you can, maybe even better!" She waved her blade as the shark-projectiles flew right back at Kisame. Kisame clapped both hands together. "Water-Style, Exploding Shockwave!" The Ocean crept back from the beach before quickly flooding inward towards the competitors, dissipating the shark-projectiles and engulfing both fighters.

Tia crossed her arms, embracing the impact of the entire ocean against her being. Kisame grinned as the handle of his sword began to merge with his hand, then the remaining bandages were torn off due to the expanding scales of the sword as the rest of the blade merged with Kisames' being. Kisame' shark-like appearance was soon expanded as he grew gills, fins, and a tail. Tias' skill over water allowed her to form a pocket of air for her, as she looked around, it would seem that they were engulfed by gigantic sphere of water, this could be any ones' guess now.

Kisame grinned delightfully as he quickly swam to her with ferocity. Tias' sword glowed yellow as she pointed it at Kisame, firing more Ola Azul projectiles at Kisame, who effortlessly evaded them while trending through the watery territory he made himself. Tia was not planning to lose this fight and aimed her sword upward, glowing yellow more ferociously than ever and swiped downward, unleashing a wide-ranged Cero of her spirits' color at Kisame.

Kisame saw this devastating looking blast and wove several hand signs, with the idea on how to counter it. "Water Style; Super Shark Bomb Jutsu!" He shouted. The water around him started spinning around, forming a gigantic shark with many teeth. The gigantic projectile flew straight towards the blast, clashing into it at first until it started to grow, in which the Cero started to shrink. This surprised Tia, but there was no time to get shocked anymore, the even larger than ever shark projectile was flying at her.

She thrusted her sword into it just as it clashed, resulting in an explosion great enough to disperse the entire gigantic water sphere they were trapped in. The explosion of steam was massive, covering the entire beach-scape with the remaining water pouring down like a showering rain. Tia was on one knee, panting softly. She, at the last minute, had used her power to dissipate the gigantic projectile just as it was about to hit her. She seemed to have won, with no sign of her opponent...or so she thought…

Something grabbed her and bear-hugged her from behind, identified as Kisame in his alternate form as he jumped from the ground, grinning. "Were you expecting me to be blown to bits from the explosion?" Cackled Kisame, "I escaped underground just as you blew up my Super Shark Bomb!"

Tia tried to break free, but felt that she was running out of juice, how?! She then realized; The Sword, it was granting him the power to drain her even when fused. Kisames' forceps and biceps were getting bigger as he slowly started to crush her body. Tia gasped, and coughed up blood.

"Too bad," Said Kisame, "To think that you'd be a great Queen for _this_ King of Sharks." He pulled both curved arms away from each other just as his grip tightened on her, ripping her in two from the waist, throwing both peaces on opposite ends. "Huh...Maybe I went too far..." Said Kisame, concluding his battle with a sadistic, satisfied grin. 

******(** **Whoo! THAT took a** _ **bite**_ **out of my time! Puns aside, this was a VERY hard Battle to determine who the Winner would be,** **like if Wonder Woman and Wolverine fought against each other** **; Both Fighters were incredibly capable sword-users, and both were great with water-based attacks, while making and manipulating the very water they use for both offense and defense. But the two aspects that they share would cancel each other out, leading to the other skills each fighter would have aside from the first two each. Tia, aside from the sword and water, is a great warrior, earning her place as the 3** **rd** **Strongest of the Espadas, capable of taking on two Ex-Vice-Captain-Class Visards and 1 Captain-Class Child Prodigy. But Kisames' connection with his sword, Sharkskin, and his natural, assassination tactics and physical prowess, along with his mastery of other elemental techniques** **(Being Earth, Wind, and Fire)** **outlasted Tia** **s Speed, Tactics, and Long-Range techniques** **. As explained in the last fic, I theorized that Chakra is made up of half physical (Body) and half spiritual (Soul), making it to where Shark Skin would be able to absorb spiritual energy emitting from the Teresa Espada** **since Spiritual Energy makes up for HALF of ones' Chakra** **. Along with the capabilities to break through Wood-Style Bonds made to hold Jinchuuriki and Tailed Beasts into place and the ability to steal energy from the opponents gave Kisame more than enough juice to, not only outlast the Espada, but eliminate her completely, leaving her drained from both the battle and absorption. "Hey Faneko, couldn't she have just sonido'ed away from the death-hug from behind? Yes, but no, see, she'd usually be able to, but a strenuous battle could cause her to falter in judgment, much like Aizen attacking her from the front and betraying her** **after her battle against 3 Soul Reapers** **, causing her to loose her cool and focus, be easily fooled by Aizens' illusion Zanpakutō, and getting hind-sighted again. The same concept could be used in this battle, even if she broke free and struck him, there's no doubt in my mind that, with the water** **falling** **and steam going on, that he'd figured to fool her with another Water Clone. The Winner of Shark Week is Kisame Hoshigaki. Please don't kill me Fan-Boys, this is just research done to the best of my capabilities.** **)** ****

 **(Dejavuu huh? In terms of how long it took with the new Chapter that is, sorry! XwX; A New Battle will be along the way, wanna know who? Well stick around to find out when the new Chapter comes! Review if desired, and follow if needed! For those that have began from the very beginning and onward, thank you for your support so far! Peace!)**


End file.
